Return of the Black King
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Loneliness, child of a single parent, unwanted by even his mother, all made him hostile to anyone and everyone. Childhood friends grew apart. Until, one single person picked him up, willingly, brought him into the light. He looked up, at her, then to her...and only wanted to repay her, Kuroyukihime, the one who gave him a new life. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Accel world, chapter one:**

* * *

 **Third Person POV, Months before:**

When the teacher left the room, a black haired boy flew across multiple desks, "That's what you get, you weak loner!" Standing up was a red haired man, smirking as he proudly shouted. His hair was put up and he wore the Umesato uniform, white shirt, blue blazer, black pants.

The boy spat out blood and simply got up. He also wore the Umesato uniform, but it was dirtied from his fall. A young girl with a navy blouse and green skirt and black stockings, finishing the uniform with black boots gasped as she saw what happened outside the classroom window. The glob of blood sailed through the air and landed in the trashcan. She watched disbelieving as the red haired man picked up the boy and slammed him against the wall.

"You think you can simply skip giving me lunch?!"

"Young lady, what are you doing?" The girl looked up at the teacher who was returning.

"I was coming back from the restroom." The teacher nodded and walked past the window. The girl snapped her head back to look inside.

The boy watched impassively at the man before he kicked up and broke the bigger man's arm. The man screamed and clutched it. Unfortunately for him, the teacher walked back in and saw the action. "ETHAN! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME! APOLOGIZE! "

She saw the boy mumble something then, "LOUDER!"

"I'm sorry for breaking your arm," he turned to the crouching man and rolled his eyes, seen only by the girl outside, "I'll fix it." There was another 'snap' and the arm was returned to its original position.

"I've been tolerant, the next time this happens, you're out, understand?"

"He attacked me first!" Ethan protested.

"NO EXCUSES! GO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS, BOY!" Ethan glared and his arm twitched. He went out the door and the girl noticed it took every inch of willpower keeping him from slamming the door.

He muttered, "Fucking asshole, I know you prefer Araya because he's a tougher fuck." Looking up, he noticed the spectator, "Enjoy the show, Vice-president Kuroyukihime-sama?" His tone was resentful and she shook her head. All he returned was a grunt.

Before moving, Kuroyukihime heard the teacher shout, "If any of you grow up, don't be like him, don't treat your children like him, and don't make them like him. That is the bane of the learning environment."

Kuroyukihime ran up to Ethan, who had his hand on the restroom door, "Just...to let you know, the teacher talked behind your back."

"I know, he does that," he turned towards the restroom, "Nobody helps me too, look at them, too afraid to say a damned word."

"How can they let that happen?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"You're asking me? Talk to the students more then, Miss. VP. I might as well give up," he walked in wiping the corner of his mouth.

"You shouldn't!' he looked back quickly before slamming the door.

* * *

 **Present:**

I shoved my hands into my pockets, "Not like I could say it to him anyhow." I tilted my head and walked into a bathroom stall, kicked it closed, and sat down, "Direct Link..."

I appeared into a fantasy world and looked at myself, sighing. I wore a pure black trenchcoat with a hoodie under, hood up. I shook my head and made my way across the world, "Why do I even bother in this place?" _It's because you have nowhere to go, Ethan, don't be an idiot._ I turned and walked up some steps and saw...probably the most beautiful person my eyes have ever laid eyes on. I blinked several times and heard them call her the vice-president. I frowned, _What is she doing here?_ I removed my hood and watched carefully, it was her. She turned her head my way and I saw her open her mouth in a gasp.

I turned around and walked down the steps, _Not like **I'd**_ _have a chance..._ I ran my way to a multistory building, feet making no sound and at the top floor, a screen went up. "Squash" and a menu popped up. _I belong only here_.

A racket popped up and I caught it, I breathed in, and started the game by hitting the ball in front of me, I ran around the room hitting it again, I couldn't let it touch the floor else it was a game over. _No need for the real world if this is where I belong. I only need the virtual world. Just keep accelerating, and accelerating._ _Keep this up!_ And I missed. I sighed, frowning, Level 166 Score: 3,749,057.

"Gah," I threw my racket on the floor, "Didn't reach one-seventy." Looking at the scores, I noticed, "At least the score is much above my last one." I was about to press "Continue" when...

"THIS IS WHERE YOU HIDE EVERYDAY!" A cat-like avatar walked up to me, "I've been looking...THREE MILLION AND SEVEN HUNDRED-THOUSAND!?" She turned around, seeing my smile.

"Pretty high score, no?"

"WHAT YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?! LOG OUT! NOW!" she screamed at me.

I crossed my arms, "No." I turned around and was about to start another round when Chiruyi logged out behind me with a huff. I rolled my eyes and all of a sudden, a screen showed up, "You have been forced logout."

I got up, "WHAT THE HELL!" She climbed over the stall door and it opened when I got up.

"Get out, now."

"Fine...Hey, how did you even know I was here?"

"I followed you from the roof earlier."

"So you saw..." I was forced by Araya to get him some food tomorrow. I noticed she held a basket. "What's that?"

She smiled, "Sandwiches, it's probably not the best, but I put what you like the most in them!"

She opened the lid and I growled, _I don't want her pity!_ I raised my hand to smack it down, and as my hand flew, her eyes widened, but my hand stopped short of the basket. _I can't...do it._

"Ethan?"

I roared and sprinted down the hall, "DON'T PITY ME!"

* * *

 **Library, Afterschool:**

 _I'm horrible, but at the very least, I didn't ruin them, she could eat them herself_. "...Full dive."

I went back into the game using the school network and went back to play "Squash" when...

"WHAT THE HELL?! 3,749,182 POINTS?! THAT'S COMPLETE BU-"

"Hello, boy." I saw Kuroyukihime.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" _FIRST THE DAY GOES LIKE NORMAL, THEN SOME DAMN KID BEAT MY SCORE, **AND** BY A SMALL MARGIN! Wait...she's talking._

"-the one who got that ridiculous score during lunch?"

I looked around, "You're talking to me?"

She also did, "Well, who else?" I pulled down my hood and glared, she started for a fraction of a second, but was otherwise unfazed.

" **Why?** " She walked up to me and poked my chest and I shivered.

"Don't you want to 'accelerate'? To go further than...this?"

"If you mean having sex, no. I'm not interested in anyone," I turned around, "Not even you, Miss Vice-President."

She laughed and my wall broke, my anger faltered, "You're funny, you know. Please, see me tomorrow?" I had no clue as to why, but I didn't want to find out. Or did I? As she walked away, I walked along side of her until we split paths, I put up the hood and turned left, not looking back as she watched me sadly, before going right.

"You would really think _I_ would?"

"At the lounge for the second and third years."

I grunted and turned, walking out, "Maybe. If I feel like it."

* * *

 **Next day:**

I walked up to the lounge we agreed to meet in and I slapped myself, "Why am I doing this?" I walked in, hands in my pockets and saw her, reading papers. I walked over and stopped, then turned left, acted like I was looking for her, then started walking out. The decreased volume of the room as I left caused her to look up. I was halfway out the door when she called my name and I twitched, _I probably should have gone out quicker, idiot. Well, no leaving now._

She smiled as I walked to her, "You really came!"

"Hmph."

She giggled, "Don't be like that," she held a cord and everyone stared at us and I stared at her. What she held was a "Direct Wired Transmission", connecting neurolinkers with a direct cable. The term is also "directing", directing is reserved with people with strong bonds, with a strong sense of trust...parents, siblings... _lovers_ , I thought with hate. I snatched it and connected my neurolinker.

[Ethan-kun, sorry for calling you all the way out here. Can you neurospeak?]

[Yes. Make it quick. I still want to know what or why you have interest in me for. Are you trying to make my life more miserable than it is?]

[What do you mean?]

[Oh, _right_ , _nobody_ knows that I'm constantly bullied by Araya, and my parents divorced, **and** my mom doesn't want me]

[Lighten up a bit, boy. I have no intention of making your life worse. In fact, I want to change your world]

I rolled my eyes.

[I told you, if you mean it in _that way_ no thank you. I'd rather find someone I'd enjoy being with]

She laughed and they looked, and noticed me glaring at her, then as I glared at them, they all looked away. _Good, fear me. I'm going to be one step closer to killing Araya_.

[Aye, I'm sending a software to your Neurolinker. If you accept it, then your world right now will be destroyed-]

 _Destroyed? **Destroyed?**_ I laughed harshly and said, "Destoryed?" I went up to her face, "My world was destroyed _years_ ago." She frantically put up her hands to calm me as people looked curiously.

[Please, nobody can know about this...But once it is gone, it will be replaced by a much better world]

I laughed again, "Funny. It really is, senpai."

[Please, accept the application]

A popup appeared, _Well, if it's dangerous, at least I can take down people with me._ I took a sideglance at her, _But...will she be caught up in it?_ I shook my head, _It doesn't matter, I don't give a shit about her...Right?_ I pressed the accept button after a hesitation. It took ten seconds for the entire application to download.

[Done. What now? Miss Change-My-Wor-...]

A title read, _Brain Burst_ , then "Welcome to the Accelerated World."

[Now what? I'm done]

[Ooh, so you _do_ have the aptitude to safely downloaded it *giggle*]

[Sooner or later lady, I'm going to hope I didn't. _What now?_ ]

She looked hurt and I crossed my arms.

[So, in order to download it, you must have high-level cerebral nerve reaction speed]

[And...you are telling me a popular girl has that speed. I don't even know if I even contain it]

[Well, here's the program for proof. You seemed quick to accept it. I had a whole speech prepared to persuade you, I didn't want to waste my time]

[Sooner or later, you'll waste mine, you know that lady?]

[*sigh* What happened to you calling me senpai a few moments ago?]

[That was before I thought you became insane. Hurry up. How is this supposed to change my world? Nothing is dif-]

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU FAG! YOU THINK HANGING AROUND PEOPLE WILL SAVE YOU?!" It was Araya, and he was angry, _Well of course, I didn't give him his damned lunch. That he wants because he's too poor to do that._ I stepped forward, but Kuroyukihime held my arm gently.

[I'll handle it, please Ethan? I will also show you how it works]

I huffed.

[ _Fine_. It better be good, I wanted to beat him up for the first time]

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat at that, _NO! Leave her alone!_

[You won't be disappointed. Listen to me, so you know how to activate it.]

"You must be Araya-kun," Kuroyukihime said kindly, "You know, Ethan-senpai said that you might have transferred to junior high from a zoo." I widened my eyes at her attempt to provoke him. It worked as perfectly as flipping a coin, unless you couldn't.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE LONER!" His fist flew and mine too as I sidestepped, but my senpai shouted to me.

"Now! 'BURST-LINK!'"

"...!" I realized just as our fists were an inch away, "BURST LINK!" Then everything went blue, "Woah, the hell is this?" I tried to punch Araya's fist, but a familiar sleeve came up. "I'm wearing my trenchcoat and hoodie. Why's this?"

"I'm glad you made it, I was afraid you've continued the fight."

I turned and my mouth dropped, and frantically closed my mouth with my hands, _You've already seen her! What's so surprising about her now?!_ She wore the dress that left half of her chest bare, held together by straps crisscrossing the front, with butterfly wings and some of her hair braided around the top of her head, "Okay, lady, tell me, what's going on?"

Kuroyukihime smiled, "Call me Yuki-senpai, please?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't avoid the subject." Her face fell and I felt horrible for a moment, _For a moment? NONONO! You should feel bad!_ I crossed my arms and waited, until I slowly walked to her, my normal side screaming, _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

I hugged her, "I'm sorry...Yuki-senpai." After a moment pulled away she held my face. "I'm just not used to people actually noticing me," I smiled, it lasted a second then my smile faded, I turned around.

"Can you act like this more? Your personality now doesn't match what you acted like when you apologize."

I rolled my eyes, _"Of course_ it doesn't."

"It also doesn't match how you look. You look kind, but you act too harsh towards others."

"I'm that way and you know the reasons why," I bluntly stated, facing her.

She let go, feeling a bit defeated. Then she pointed to the room and answered my question, "Right now, you are in the activated 'Brain Burst' program. We are 'accelerated' like I keep telling you earlier. Our consciousness are currently moving at extremely high speeds." My senpai pointed with an umbrella, "This fist is slowly moving forward, like an hour hand from a clock. Eventually, it would contact your fist, or miss."

"So, this is all happening in our heads?"

"You learn quick. That's right on target," she smiled, but I grunted. This caused her to make a, 'tsk', "I won't ever know if I could make you happy senpai."

"Hey, why am _I_ the senpai? You're older and more popular around here as an FYI."

She came up to me and hugged me. I froze at that. She whispered, "It's because of that. You've had such a rough life, worse than mine at least. Your parents divorced, you say neither of your parents want you. You've been bullied everyday. Yet...you still carry on, head high with that attitude of yours. I won't be able to do that. That's why," she looked at me, and whispered, "I...feel as if you need more respect."

"Uh-huh," I said absent-mindedly, "If this is all happening in our heads, how are we talking right now?" This made her blink then realize I didn't listen to anything she said. She bit her lip gently then answered.

"Look under the table."

I looked, and said, "Yeah, it's polygons, what's th-Is this supposed to part of the program?" I looked up and saw her nod.

"This blue world is not what you see with your eyes, _even_ if it is real time. Instead, all this comes from the school's social camera's from the lounge. Our brains are seeing it through neurolinkers." I looked up a was about to get up when, "It's also why there's no point in looking up that girl's skirt."

"I was _not_ going to! I'm only trying to get up!" I retorted.

"My legs are visible though, so don't ge-" At this point I rushed up to her.

"I. Wouldn't. Care. **Regardless** ," blinking, I swallowed, "Sorry." She patted my chest, reassuring me.

"At least you aren't perverted~"

"So...what's the true meaning of, 'accelerated'?"

"You know the principle of the operation for this right, Ethan-kun?" She patted the Neurolinker.

"Yeah...yeah? To connects to your brain cells wirelessly at quantum level to send out images, sounds, sensations, all while canceling our own senses, right?"

"Right, a quantum connection is not a physiological mechanism. Thus, no burden on the brain cells, and you get this unexpected excess...or so a certain person out there realized."

"Excess? How?" I leapt onto the table and crossed my arms.

"The base clock? Basic operating frequency of the computers?"

"Yeah...that?"

"You overclock the signal which carved up time, like a pendulum on the motherboard on a CPU. We work the same way."

"You're not fucking with me?"

She laughed and hugged me then pressed an area on my back, behind my heart, giggling, "Here." I widened my eyes as I was filled with a sensation.

"I felt...so weird then!"

"I made your clock run faster~ You understand, right?"

"My heart...drives the basic device making the speed of my thoughts."

She brightened at my answer, "Yes! If you try to stop your body, our hearts speed up. Like a race car driver. Because we need to 'accelerate' our thoughts, awareness, judgement. Or like lovers touching each other, we again, 'accelerate'" she touched me then and I nodded absently, " with each beat, the quantum sends a signal to your thoughts. So if the neurolinker captures your signal and overclocks you, your thoughts 'accelerate'. Our neurolinkers are amplifying the clock from each heartbeat by a thousand-fold!"

"A thousand-fold huh?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you liked it! I'm halfway through the first manga, so the next chapter will finish it up, along with some of the second volume, because I want to end it at that one moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More explaining! Yaaay...Then will come to Ethan adamantly believing that Kuroyukihime doesn't like him, not even when she gets herself run over, it's not like in the manga nor anime. They don't plan it out. I'll make him like her...a wee bit after that event. After Kuroyukihime(boy, what a name) recovers from the hospital.**

* * *

 **Years ago:**

My dad got in my face, "Nobody wants you, nobody needs you! Understand?" I grunted and he hit me.

"I've taught you all you need to know already, that's the most I can do with a kid like you."

"I haven't done anything though, dad!" He growled.

"That's _exactly why_ I don't want you. You're going to stay with mom while I leave. Until you can show that you've put what I've taught to good use..." I clenched my teeth and when he walked inside, I punched the boxing bag he gave me two years ago. I struck with all my force and yelled throughout the whole time. Eventually, with a spinning kick, I made the branch the bag hung on snap and it fell to the floor with a 'thud'. My dad came running out.

"Dad! I finally did it! I knocked it down!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK THE BRANCH?!"

"But, that's the onl-"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

I looked at the bag lying on the floor hopelessly, and pulling it to another branch, climbed the tree and suspended the bag above the ground. For the rest of that day, I stayed at that particular branch, wondering what was the logic of the world, remembering his words, ' _You just get in **everyone's way**.'_

I swore that day not to be involved with anyone outside the family and only work on my own, as I felt I would piss off anyone. If I worked with someone, I'd like to get the job done as quick as possible, _Just be quick, be blunt, if my parents think I'm a burden, I **am** a burden. So be the smallest burden you can, Ethan._

* * *

 **Present:**

"A thousand-fold, huh?"

Yuroyukihime continued, "One second of reality will then become one thousand, here...Oh! I almost forgot, it's almost time before you get sent flying."

"Huh?" I turned to the fist that was noticeably closer, "Oh yeah..." I looked at it then turned I can easily dodge this, then fight back, "You know...Looking at it, I can dod-"

"No, listen, we don't have much time. There are limits to the "Brain Burst" program. The longest is thirty minutes here, one-point-eight seconds in reality," she rushed. "You can dodge the punch, but I want you to be hit."

I blinked, "Say what now?" I couldn't believe what I just heard, this girl is crazy. I could easily dodge, fight back, and win! "I am _not_ going to be beat up by him any longer, I'm sick, I'm ti-"

"I know you are," Kuroyukihime assured me.

"THEN WHAT'S UP WI-"

"Please," her tone made me stop, "Listen?" I sighed, then nodded.

"Go ahead..."

"There are two reasons why he hasn't been dealt with. One, you used to accept his bullying, but I can see that has changed. Two, everywhere you get bullied and hit by him, he strategically chose areas not seen by the social cameras, allowing him to freely extort violence and exploitation. Usually, higher grade students have apps that allow them to have illegal apps notifying them they are in view of cameras. He knows that, and he would be on guard, but I've purposely provoked him. This is your opportunity to finally punish him."

"But, can't I just fight him? He'll leave me alone when I beat him. Besides, I also have _this_."

"I know, you have power greatly beating the 'unaccelerated'. But if you fight him, he'll fight back harder."

"...Fine. You gotta promise, it's going to be worth being punched in the face."

She smiled while I watched impassively, "It will be. Make sure to jump to your right with everything you got, and make sure to turn your head right."

"Okay, so I'll bump into you?"

"It's to make maximum effect, but I'll dodge."

"Before we go, how are we talking?"

"Using the cable, now say 'burst out'"

We both shouted, "BURST OUT!" Araya's fist connected with my face and I need not move my head, it naturally flew, but I leapt back and crashed into Kuroyukihime.

[I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to actually bump into you even if you dodged! SHIT! You're bleeding!]

[Don't worry about me. It went pretty well. It's a small cut too, so I'm not worried. Besides, when did you start to care?]

I blinked.

[N-never did! I didn't want to end up accidentally killing you!]

[Mhm~ Mind getting up? You're a bit...on me, a bit sexually actually]

I looked and realized I was leaning on her, one hand on the wall, one hand on her breast, her skirt slightly up and my knee on her thigh. Blushing, I got up slowly.

[Sorry again. Well, I'm hoping you are right, lady. I could have avoid doing this completely]

I finished the thought with tears in my eyes as I glared at Araya, "You. Bastard. SON. OF. A-" People started screaming and few rallied orders.

 _Get a teacher!_

 _CALL AN AMBULANCE!_

 _DON'T LET THAT GUY LEAVE THE ROOM!_

[Boy! Also, never take off your neurolinker nor connect to the global connection under any circumstances]

[Sure...Whatever]

* * *

 **Ethan's home:**

 _"WHY'D YOU TELL HIM?!" Chiyu looked at me worriedly and Taku showed pity. "YOU COULDN'T LEAVE THAT ALONE?!"_

 _I turned and saw Araya swagger over to me with his cronies, "I COULD HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" Araya came over and kicked me over and then his cronies. Then they spit on me._

 _Taku sighed and turned around, Chiyu reluctantly following, "No, you can't."_

 _" **I CAN AND I WILL!** " I yelled. I slowly got up, to see that Araya ran away, a shadow flew over me, "I...will handle this. I will do it and then leave, finally fly high above the sky, away from here, away from earth."_

* * *

I sat straight up, "I WILL!" I knocked over the dresser in my anger and broke the lamp. My mom ran upstairs and saw the mess.

"Ethan, can't you just control your temper? It's already hard enough to deal with you. Here, take your daily five hundred yen. Connect your linker once you are done."

" _WHATEVER!_ "

"Don't give me that attitude, hurry up," she snapped.

After I showered, brushed my teeth, and ate my breakfast, I connected to the global connection and was given the money, I ran out when I ran onto the street, the world changed.

"What. In. Th-" To my right read a screen saying, "Here comes a new challenger!"

"WELL, WELL! A newbie! Pretty shiny too!" A voice declared, I saw a figure riding a motorcycle. The said figure looked around, "Aren't I lucky? 'The New Century!' Haven't gotten this stage in...centuries!" He laughed. I slowly stepped back and tried to walk into my house. Then my hand stopped on the door, _Wait, this is the Brain Burst world. But...I didn't give the..._

 _[ Also, never take off your neurolinker nor connect to the global connection under any circumstances] 'Connected to global connection- Charge-500'_

 _...command. Great, now I have to ask crazy lady what this is supposed to be._ I turned and looked at the man in front of me "Ash Roller..."

"THAT'S ME!" shouted the guy on the motorcycle, he revved it, "Prepare to die, newbie!"

 _Silver Crow...that player stands no chance._

 _Don't underestimate him._

 _AHAHA! You must be crazy to say that._

 _He is weak now, but trust me. That Silver name isn't for nothing, he's a metallic._

 _Ah, you're right. We'll see._

I glared through the visor of my helmet, "Bring it on."

The motorcycle roared, "Gladly!"

* * *

Kuroyukihime giggled, as she gave me a direct cable, "Quickly."

[Already lost?]

[Not my fault, I got dumped in there for no reason!]

[It's because you broke your promise~] She stroked my cheek and I blinked.

[How was i supposed to answer my mom? Besides...I forgot]

[You could just say I was paying for your lunch. Boy, I'll need to teach you to fight]

[I can fight, it's just that I didn't expect him to kill me at...what? Five kilometers per hour. I mean, what kind of hellish motorcycle is that?]

[Regardless, I'll teach you, activate it now?]

I grunted, "Whatever."

* * *

Kuroyukihime looked out the window, "This stage! Haven't been here in a while...then again, this stage is rare..."

"So, what's so special?"

"This stage burns well, collapses quickly, and...pretty dark."

"Huh..."

"So this is your duel avatar? I like your name, "Silver Crow", and your color..." she reached for my face, "And your form." I quickly put my hand up and frowned. I wasn't here for this.

"I'm not here for this. Tell me what's up and get to the fight. You said it yourself, I need to learn."

"You had a scary dream, yesterday, no?"

"Not really, it pissed me off, but in a way. Yes."

She tilted her head, "Not scary?"

"Leaning more towards, 'If it lasts longer, I'll tear the world apart.'"

"Ah, it's supposed to be more scary. Then, I've never seen you scared."

"..." My eyes teared up and I forced myself to keep the wall up. I rolled my hand to signal her to continue. I didn't want her to be in my life. I didn't want anyone. Chiyu and Taku already grew far apart, and nobody would understand my life.

"That was due to the program accessing your fears, obsessions, desires, to create your duel avatar."

"This wimpy thing? I think I'm better off with myself," I scoffed.

"The program reads your ideal image and inferiority, you know."

"Well, it probably screwed up a bit, I can't do anything with this! Why can't I get a damned motorcycle like that Ash Roller guy?"

"You know, at least you didn't look like your school avatar," she giggled. She reached for my face and I put my hand up to block it.

"It would be as weak, but at least I'd get some barrier between myself and others. I'd prefer to be left alone."

"Even me?"

"Even you. I'm here to learn about Brain Burst and how to use it, when I'm done, I'm gone. I won't bother you again."

She blinked and protested, "You know, you aren't bothering me...B-Ethan."

"Yeah, yeah, reassure me all you want. Nobody is willing to hurt other's feelings, unless they are like Araya. Whatever! Get on, did they make your avatar too, Miss Vice-President? This is not what an inferior quality would make. Unless you are _that_ perfect."

She stared at the floor, "This is custom made by me. My...real avatar is hideous. This is to hide myself."

I scoffed, "Well, at least nobody is perfect."

"I sealed my true duel avatar for my own reasons, when the time is perfect I'll show you what it looks like."

I rolled my eyes, "Like it'll really matter. Go on."

"...You know how there was a results screen after your defeat?"

"Yeah, I dropped from ninety-nine down to eighty-nine Burst Points."

She tapped her umbrella onto the floor, "Yes, Burst Points are the very thing that brings us into the fights! Each time we accelerate, we lose one point. Put simply, Burst Points arr how many times we can accelerate. this is to keep people from going overboard."

"So...how do we charge it? Pay money? I'm out if this is another stupid pay to play game. Those that pay to win ruin the game."

"Luckily for you, no. The only way to gain the points is to win matches. If two same leveled players fight, the loser loses ten points and the winner gains ten."

"What happens if we get zero?"

"You lose Brain Burst and acceleration, forever."

"Huh, that's not so bad! Unlike the SAO incident." I put my hands on my hips and looked out the window, "So many people died then..."

"But...you'll lose many advantages, like in fights, tests, sports, even gambling," she looked at me sadly, "We'll also losr our only link together."

"Uh-huh, and that's a bad thing because...?"

"Because I haven't beaten you fairly yet."

"Okay...say what now?"

"In every way of life, you have beaten me, I may be more popular and all, but...I haven't suffered as much as you, I haven't been as brave as you...I couldn't even beat your score in Squash without acceleration."

"I KNEW THAT WAS TOTAL B-"

"That's why, Ethan...I don't want you to lose acceleration."

"..." I watched her through the visor, then I brought my arm to my face, wiping the tears that fell. She widened her eyes. "I-I will do my very best to keep myself alive in Brain Burst. I will meet and exceed your expectations. Also...I kinda owe you one for pulling me up. You know, if you didn't help me, I'd probably kill myself once I fought Araya."

I heard running and I turned to face her, and saw her tackle me in a hug, "I-I'm glad I interfered." I felt wetness on my chest, and startled, I patted her back.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't get your hopes up, I don't count you as a friend. When I'm done with the...I guess 'tutorial', I'll be gone."

"Where?"

"Out of your life, what else? I don't want any more pity, mercy, I want to be on my own. So...I'll fight as a Burst Linker for you."

"Mercy? Pity? You know you are creating the wall between everyone, I wa-"

"No. That's it. You brought me back to the living...for now. I'll see how long I'll last. So until I die, I owe you something."

"Okay then...I'll teach you how to fight first."

* * *

"Shall we eat, boy?"

"I me-" I blinked. I felt people's eyes on my back, my face, then saw a girl sit in front of of Kuroyukihime.

"Say, Hime, all of us are curious. It's killing us, so I thought it'd be time you told us." Kuroyukihime and I looked at each other and I asked her.

"Tell you what?"

She glanced at me, then Kuroyukihime, and back at me then asked, "What is your relationship with this young man?"

Kuroyukihime hummed then said, "To be blunt, I told him I liked him, but he blew me off."

Mouth full, I blinked and my mouth opened, "E-urrg-huhat?" Food fell from my mouth and people gaped at me. Composing myself, I took a bite, "What? Can't I make her wait? Are you idiots? Am I supposed to immediately answer the most popular girl in this school right away? Jeez."

The girl stared at me, "You..yo-you really...?" Yelling I stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"You had to make me the center of attention, lady..."

"It was a proud declaration."

I scoffed, "Yeah, _proud_ FOR YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

Kuroyukihime looked sad, and somewhat hurt, "It would have been easier than telling the truth."

I walked with her out onto the schoolyard, "But... _that?_ Come on! You could have just said we were friends. I don't want to be in a fake relationship. I have no intention to." I realized people were looking at us. I turned around and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Kuroyuki held my shoulder, "Be proud, you're the only one who blew me over so far."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, since _when_ did I do that?"

"Well," she giggled, "The way you act around me."

"Oh, right. Hold on a seco-" I turned, "You're not really serious about liking me?"

"I am serious."

"No, I refuse to believe it."

She hugged my arm and I tried to pull away, she wiped a fake tear off her face, "Don't hurt my feelings."

"I'm going to sooner or later..." I say an email and opened it, to see a picture of me smiling serenely. I stuttered, "W-when DID YOU GET THIS?! I LOOK HIDEOUS!"

"I took it back when you hugged me when I introduced you to Brain Burst, after I told you to smile and hug more. I thought you'd like it."

"GET RID OF IT!"

"Ah," she let go of my arm, "We're almost out of here. When we do, we'll connect to the global connection. Then, any Burst Linkers in Suginami Area Three can challenge you. You want to challenge Ash Roller before anyone can do that. Accelerate then challenge him."

"Uh-huh," my mind still on the picture.

"This, will be your first debut battle," her eyes shined, "Silver Crow."

"Uh-huh..."

"I'll be rooting for you!" She happily said, "Good l-"

"Don't say that. That has never turned something in my favor," I glared.

"Oh, then...have fun?" she tilted her head questionably and I grunted.

"Remember, don't count us as anything beyond friends. In fact, don't even count us as friends. Once I have the basics handled, it's going to be goodbye. My debt to you is owed. You helped me, and I fight in the Brain Burst. Done deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, once again, hope it was a good chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm pretty** **sure I did say it last chapter, so I'll say it here. This chapter will end after Kuroyukihime gets hit by Araya. By the way, this seems like canon, but if you've seen the title, it won't end like the way it did in the anime and light novel series. Manga if you read all the volumes, since here in the U.S. we are barely getting the fourth volume.**

* * *

 **Six years ago:**

"I don't want that kid!"

"WELL, NEITHER DO I!" my mom returned.

Their yells woke me up, rubbing me eyes, I padded down and saw them glaring defiantly at each other, "Dad? Mom?"

My dad turned, "Go to sleep son, this is nothing you have to worry about." I nodded obediently and started up.

I heard my mom say, "It is something he has to worry about!"

"What, so you want him to pick who to stay with? So you can complain your heart out when he chooses to stay with you?"

"..." I looked back and they didn't see me as they glared more. Sighing, I closed the door and silently laid on the bed, _I'd choose to stay with whoever stays in this house. I'm not moving, Chuyi and Taku are the only friends I have. My life's already difficult, not going to go through more._

* * *

 **Present:**

I crouched on the bridge and watched the arrow that pointed straight ahead.

 _Ash Roller has two weaknesses. One, his motorcycle is very loud, giving away his position..._

I jumped down and landed on the seat right behind him and punched the back of his head then swung again and smacked the side, jumping off while he fell, running to a fire escape and onto the roof's building.

"You bastard!" he shouted at me and I smirked.

 _Two, his duel avatar counts too much on his bike. Without it, he is powerless. You will have an advantage if you go onto a roof, his bike can't drive up walls._

I whistled as I sat down, wiping my nails on my avatar's gauntlet. Then I heard roaring and looked over the side of the building to see Ash Roller drive up the wall. I backflipped back, narrowly avoiding the front wheel of the bike.

"Oh my God. Don't give me this crap now!"

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Ash Roller, "I'm so glad I did this! When I beat you, I reached level two! I was indecisive on my skill, until I chose-"

"Driving up walls...I can tell..."

"Heh. Pretty smart newbie. I'll give you that, but...I can't lose!"

I 'tsked'. Kuroyukihime said I stood no chance if I had no chance if I faced him head-on. But then again, I'll prove that perfect girl she's wrong. I dodged as he revved his engine and charged.

I activated my special skill, Headbutt and hit the handle of the bike, making him swerve left.

 _Huh, Silver Crow has changed a bit._

 _He's seemed to improve a lot_

 _I wonder...who is his "guardian"?_

I narrowed my eyes as I jumped to the side again. My mind flashed back to when Kuroyukihime taught me the game.

 _Don't talk like that! These may be simple moves, but your silver color is rare, in addition, it is resistant to piercing and slices. Making you very useful against blades. Also, wasn't your mother a martial artist? You could use the punch and kick well._

 _"How did you know?" Was what I asked._

 _Her reply? She was pretty popular before she left her career._

I got hit and flew back, "Damn!" My health was just under my opponent's I saw the timer and I had one minute left.I saw his motorcycle and inspected it as he drove in circles, like a shark swimming around prey. My eyes brightened just as he drove at me. I dodged and grabbed the chain connecting the wheels.

"Wh-what are you doing? Let go!" I lifted his bike, immobilizing him.

"No, I win!" I head butted his chest just as the timer hit zero. I sighed as the results popped up and disconnected from the global connection.

* * *

I stretched and got tackled my Kuroyukihime, "You did it!" She laughed as she said, relieved, "I thought you lost then."

My heart beat a little faster as I gulped, then i frowned, "U-uh, lady."

"Hmm..."

"People are watching us...you know?" I saw a familiar face and said, "Chuyi! How are you?"

Kuroyukihime looked up. Chuyi glared at her, growling, "I've heard about the fight yesterday. _You_ were the cause of it. Can't you leave him alone?"

Kuroyukihime stared impassively, "Why do you care?"

I started, "Hey gu-"

"SHUT UP ETHAN!" she screamed at me. "Can't...can't you see that he doesn't like attention? He just wants to be left alone."

"...Why do you care?"

"Because I've been his friend for as long as we can remember!" Chuyi was now red with anger.

Kuroyukihime, giggled, then laughed as she covered his mouth, "Then I believe I'm something more."

"H-huh?!"

She grabbed my arm, and leaned on it, "Well, Miss Friend, you most likely heard that I admitted my crush on hi-"

I yelled, "THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED. ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT. THE. FUCK. **UP!** " Everyone stared at me, once again gaping. Even Chuyi and Kuroyukihime stared. I faced Chuyi and pointed, "YOU! Don't even consider your position as friend will do ANYTHING! We've grown so far apart, we're strangers. Be lucky I still consider you a friend."

I now turned to Kuroyukihime, "You...I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. WHAT is so interesting with me? You should know Chuyi is right. I don't _want_ any attention! You keep dragging me into things! I just want everyone to back the fuck off or else I'll attack anyone who decides to ask me even. A. Single. Question."

I started sprinting towards the street and ran around corners, into alleys, and into a tea house. I ordered two cups of green tea and found a booth near the window. I sat into the booth and put my feet onto the seat opposite of me, took a sip of tea, and stared out the window, hands behind my head and eyes closed. Sighing heavily, frustrated, I grabbed the cup and took another sip.

I felt a shift on the other side of the booth and felt a soft grip on my hand. Wearily, I raised and eyebrow " _Come on_. You've got to be kidding me," I opened my eyes and stared at the black haired lady in front of me, "You just won't let up, will you?"

Kuroyukihime sighed, "You have to stop building walls, Ethan." She held a cable in front of her. I was about to smack it when a couple passed by us.

"Ah, you two are dating too? This is a perfect place for it, it's quiet, everyone's nice, and the food is good."

I frowned, then smiled tightly, "Yea. I guess."

I snatched the cable and before I linked it, "I'd like to ask, are you and Kurashima really friends? Best friends from long ago?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, she wouldn't like...have helped me if she wasn't?"

"Oh, just confirming, there's nothing between you two?"

I took a sideward glance, "What are you so worried about? Don't you know that she has a boyfriend attending that K-12 school, I forgot the name."

"Ah, so is...anyone else that close to you?" she asked while linking the cable.

"No...who else would?" I scoffed.

[First of all, I'd like to say, congratulations on winning]

[...]

[You did really well against him, you know] She took a sip of the tea I slid over to her.

[Yeah, I mean, who else is smart enough to give me the advice I needed?...Thanks]

[You seem promising, you may actually last the whole year!]

[You doubt me?]

[N-no, no! I don't mean like that!]

[Sounds like it] I waved for the waiter to fill a cup with lemonade and I turned back to Kuroyukihime.

[It's just...I was worried about you]

I laughed harshly, attracting the attention of those nearby, I apologized to the waiter who calmed me down as he handed the lemonade glass. I took a sip, eyes cold, staring at Kuroyukihime. I swallowed and smirked.

[I still don't understand why you care so much about me. I don't see how beating me in life is something to be proud of]

[I have no doubt you'll make it to Level Three by the end of the year. But to warn you...at Level Four, you'll reach a wall. At Level Five to Six, it's going to be impossible for solo play. At-]

[Well, I'll break that. I will be the one going solo at those levels]

She pursed her lips and continued.

[At Level Seven to Eight, nearly everyone is the leader of an enormous group. Just like guilds or teams from other games?]

[Uh-huh]

[We call them Legions. So far, the Accelerated World is ruled by six legions. Each leader is a Level Nine Burst Linker. Their names are Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and White. THE SIX KINGS OF PURE COLOR!]

She widened her eyes, at me rubbing my head.

[Sorry, I didn't mean to shout]

[Uh-huh. So...are they-...Are they the only ones to reach the capped level?]

She looked at me strangely.

[Who said level nine was the cap?]

[Okay...so how the hell haven't they reached level ten then? If this has been going around for so long? Why can't they just fight like, until they die?]

[It is due to the horrific dictated rules. You must fight five Level Nine players, but the catch is...when you lose, you lose all your points]

[As I said, why haven't they just fought each other?]

She bitterly thought,

[They wanted peace, or...to at least build their own tiny gardens rather than move forward. They divided areas of the Accelerated World for each king. They created agreements to not cross into others territories]

[Let me ask, what's the whole point of telling me all this? You want my help to challenge and help you beat them?]

[No...I've already challenged them. The Six Kings used to be seven-]

[But you fucked up and they kicked you out]

[I didn't really...'fuck up', I did it on my own]

[Okay, say what?]

[I went against them, I spoke out against peace. I threw away friendship, ties, just to allow us to wager our points, the Accelerated World. They didn't want that. So I spilled blood onto the 'Round Table' I guess]

[...]

[The last night all the kings met at the table...Red caught me off guard, he preached about peace, friendship, insisting we stop fighting. I cut his head right off. Perfect critical hit..his health depleted, points gone...and Brain Burst...wiped out in his system. Purple, who had been in love with him, screamed and wept. Blue went crazy with rage...Then everyone attack me]

[How'd you live then? It's five level nines against one]

[I got timed out, so I was forced to link out. If you are wondering why we were there all at once. It was because of the mode, Battle Royale. For two years and on, I have been labeled as the biggest traitor in the Accelerated World. I have been forced into hiding and running because of the large bounty on my head]

[...]

She looked up and tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

[I put it above friendship, above anything, even honor. Becoming level ten.]

She folded her hands and put her forehead against them.

[The system message told that those that reached level ten could meet the program creator...and would be told the true meaning of Brain Burst and its goal. I want to know. I have to do whatever it takes...to know]

I smiled sadly as I sat next to her and wiped her tears. She started, surprised at my rare acts of kindness, or at least, being comforting. But I think I know something, I could tell her right now, but I don't know how.

[Do...do you hate me now? Now you know what I did?]

[You know, I've always hated you...this would be nothing to add to my list]

[You do realize that I could simply sacrifice you for my own objective]

[I know...and I will make sure I defend myself, even if it means killing you. Either in real life or in the Brain Burst world]

She opened her mouth but I held up my hand

[I'll let you know, what makes you think the message is true?]

[H-huh?]

[How do you know that reaching Level Ten would really get you the chance to meet the game's creator?]

[I-it says so]

[What if it is misleading? What if the creator just wanted you all to fight, like you?]

[I...]

[Try not to reach Level Ten using your methods. Use different ways, maybe you should have negotiated, allowed them to rule until the end of your lives were near the end. Then...you all agree to meet to allow you to reach it. That way, at the very least...if it was all a lie...None of you would be in a rage. Just fight, play for fun, lead your own legion, just accumulate wins. Become the most popular. You didn't have to do what you did]

She gave a 'pfft', then started laughing and held me at the waist. I laughed softly in return and held her shoulder.

[I never saw it like that. Now that I do...It's quite disappointing actually. But...why would that happen anyway?]

[Remember SAO? Kayaba purposely left the game's background information empty, he created the entire game to have all the players create their own story, their own life in SAO. What if this is similar, to have a virtual world like today, but more peaceful, to have everyone work together to create an anonymous family?]

She sighed, [Thank you. I now have to thank you for the insight...I now regret what I did, more than before. Anyway, that was the introduction]

I turned to her and watched her seriously, "You're not joking..."

She took a moment to realize that I spoke outloud, "I'm serious."

Great, just great. "That was so much information! Let's eat before we continue."

"Oh-"

"I'll pay, no worries senpai~" I waved to the waiter. She sighed contently at my change in personality.

"Ethan, why don't you ever act this way more?..."

"Well, I'll be honest. I'm afraid of what people say, they've always knew me as...who I acted around people. What will they say?"

"I'm sure they won't mind, I don't." The food came and we ate. Take a break y'all. We have even more talking to go through.

* * *

[Just because I've survived against those two years doesn't mean I've against assassins. Two months ago, the day summer school ended, I was challenged to a duel. Back then I had swapped my duel avatar for a dummy spectator avatar. But I was stupid. I used my school avatar as my dummy]

[So now the person in the school net...]

[Yes, they know me. After that, I became afraid of real attacks and assassinations by the Six Kings. But I realized that they want to monopolize my points. I've managed to get draws so far. But they intend to corner me and take all my points...all without revealing their legion]

She looked out the window and flinched as a car screeched and made a sharp turn.

[I hope they're just monopolizing my points]

[How are they doing it? Cornering you?]

[They haven't, but they will. It could be while I'm at the toilet, changing, or emotionally defenseless at school. Even worse, in the shower. When I'm not at the top of my game]

[Wh-wait, shower?]

[...]

[Go on...]

[Better not be thinking of me in the shower...Anyway, there's no way for me to do anything, else...they could just tell a king about my real identity. So want to find out theirs first]

"Excuse me." We looked up and saw the waiter smiling kindly, "I'm afraid you have been here for too long, may you please leave?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry sir!" I pulled out a hundred yen and got my change.

We walked over to a bench and stared at the people passing by. Then at the fountain and pigeons.

[Where was I?]

[You just finished saying we need their real identity]

[Ah, about that, I may already have it, well, in Brain Burst. He is Cyan Pile, Level Four. Also, I think he's on the verge of losing all his BB. He is fighting desperately, unlike-]

[Ash Roller]

[Yes. Also, I have another info I would like to share. The blue direction arrow. It points in the general direction of your opponent. So wherever it started is where my opponent is. I've made a list on where the arrow points to most frequently. I've narrowed it down and made a file on who is most likely Cyan Pile. I want you to watch me, so if I get attacked, we can both go to the general direction where it intersects]

[So you can confirm once and for all]

She nodded.

[Send me the file]

[I've prepared the file before I chose to invite you for the Brain Burst program]

I wondered what's that supposed to mean when I gaped at the face that appeared in front of me. "No...she isn't the person to do this, nor has the skill to do it."

"But-" she frowned.

"I'll direct with her right now, and see." I got up and disconnected and started running towards her some, _There is no way Chuyi can be a Burst Linker. Much less...an assassin on Kuroyukihime. I'll need to search through her Neurolinker's memory and check the activity. Now...how to do that without her knowing?_

"I got it. I'll act like I'm apologizing." I stopped and stayed standing, then mumbled, "I do have to apologize anyway..."

* * *

 _Ethan...what are you doing?_

 _"N-NOTHING! I just wanted to take a shower!"_

 _Kuroyukihime walked up to me and ran her hand over my chest, "Just to shower~"_

 _I blinked soon we were against the wall, with the two of us panting. She arched her back and screamed just as I was pulled away and Chuyu screamed at me, "WHY ARE YOU LEANING ON HER NOW AND DISREGARD YOUR OLD FRIENDS?!"_

* * *

I sat up, breathing heavily. I looked around and sat back as I calmed down, "Am I really attracted to her? No way. I push her away I want her to leave me alone!"

 **"It's because you fear hurting her."** I turned and saw myself I opened my mouth when he punched me, **"YOU SEE YOURSELF AS USELESS! But you weren't, at least...until now. You couldn't do anything from stopping your parents' divorce. I'm good with that. Your parents don't want you, kind of depressing, but not your fault, they didn't want a child, but did it anyway. I don't blame you. You hide yourself, but Araya was the cause of that."**

I, or...he, slammed his fist into my stomach and I sat up and curled into a ball and got slammed into the headrest, **"But you push away two...no THREE people that could help you out of the hell hole. I am even disgusted with myself. I hope you die, Ethan. Can't even see..."** He started walking out the door, **"Can't** **even see that his friend isn't growing apart, but himself, and can't see that a girl likes him, and wants his life to be better. You want a better life, but you aren't making your future any more bright by building a wall around yourself. THAT IS WHY YOU ARE SO USELESS!"**

* * *

I walked to school with mt hands in my pockets, looking at the clouds and sighing, "Is that what's wrong with me? I push everyone away? Not them?"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard clicking of heels and didn't turn as I answered the person's question, forcing them to walk up to my side.

"Nobody, myself."

"E-Ethan," Kuroyukihime coughed, "I'm-It was childish of me to act the way I did yesterday. I'm sorry. I called your close friend a cowardly assailant. I'd have done the same if you told me what I said. And that you couldn't direct wi-"

I blinked and frowned, "I did direct. I fou-"

She turned and forced me to face her, "Wh-what? When? Where?"

"In her room." When I answered, she got a noticeable tick mark on her head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How long was the cable?"

I put out my hand and inspected the length, then adjusted it and nodded, satisfied. "Thirty centimeters!"

My proud declaration made her walk ahead of me and into the school, "Huh. I thought I did a perfect job, it was the first time I've done something so accurately."

* * *

"...zzz. Rhg-mphf...?" I blinked my eyes open and saw two girls. Both held out microphones and I saw their screens saying "recording". I blinked and asked, "Yeah?"

"Hello! You're 'Ethan' Sakamoto! Year one, class C?" The one on my right asked. I opened my mouth to answer. Then the left one shoced the microphone in front of me.

"We're from Umasato Real Times 'Heart of Rumor Head Shot Column~"

"Uh-huh."

"Are the rumors true? Are you dating Kuroyukihime?"

"Um...no? I a-"

"I also heard that you two went on a date at a tea house within the school district!"

I crossed my arms, "There is no way we would be able to date." I raised an eyebrow, "I don't need her in my life as anything more than a friend."

"We are here to tell you, whenever you talk to Kurashima-san, Kuroyukihime-san get angry. You think, maybe that because you and Kurashima are so close...that Kuroyukihime-san is..jealous?"

I staeed at them impassively and they watched my reaction. Then out laughing, I laughed for a whole minute and didn't notice Kuroyukihime peek in at my impossible laughter. "HAHAHA! Kuroyukihime, JEALOUS?! OF ME? And Chuyi's close bond? HA! HAHAA!HAAAAA!" I wiped my tears as the two interviewers sweatdropped.

"Thanks for the laugh, I haven't laughed like that, since what? Six years now? What a joke! I don't like her as I said. I doubt she likes me at all! She probably has no feeling for me! I only see her as a friend, because she sees me that way, or even less." I waved them off.

"Thanks for the laugh, see you soon." I walked out and saw her try to quickly get out of my sight, "Hey." I walked past her and around the corner.

* * *

The bell rang and I walked to the school gates. I saw Kuroyukihime look up at me and finish up what she was doing, then walk to me. I continued as she ran to catch up. "M-mind if I walk with you?"

I grunted, "Why keep walking with me? Do you live like, right next door?" I took the cable she held.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier, I was being weird."

I sideways at her, "You weren't at that time of the month?" My question got a slap on the shoulder.

"NO!" she shouted, "Anyway, I just can't keep calm when talking about Cyan Pile."

"Aren't we going to use the cable?"

"Oh, about that, I burnt out our old one, so I bought this...the shortest in stock. I hope you don't mind," she added when I stared at the cable. I linked it and shrugged.

"Go on."

[You should be talking]

[Ah, yeah, Kurashima isn't Cyan Pile, turns out that Cyan Pile made a backdoor using Kurashima's Neurolinker, turns out Cyan Pile made a backdoor using Chuyi, that's why she appeared to be your attacker]

[...]

[...]

[...You are acting strange. Are you angry about this?]

[There's more important things than my feelings...]

[Okay, your proof?]

[Sure, I-I left it alone, I didn't want him to be suspicious]

[You do know that that itself is suspicious, right?]

[So you're saying I'm in league with Cyan Pile?]

[I'm not sayi-]

I turned and towered over her, "THAT'S WHAT YOU _ARE_ SAYING!" People glanced at us as I glared at Kuroyukihime.

[You know that the moment I judge that you are in league with Cyan Pile that I will hunt you down?]

[Go ahead and try, you can't kill me anyway, unless you hire someone to do it. Destroy a tool with another tool. Kill a pawn with another pawn. That's what the master does, the _king_ does. Replace something useless with another thing that's better]

[You!...Yo-YOU ARE ANGRY! I KNEW IT! I blame myself, seeing you an-]

[Shut up]

[Huh?]

[This is an embarrassment to both of us. You do this because _you hate yourself_ , no? You're the perfect person, the idol. So you want to degrade yourself, talk with me, flirt with me. The loner, the weak, pathetic, helpless. You 'help' me, but in fact...destroying yourself. I don't need that. I won't deal with it. _I don't **want**_ _that._ But no worries, you'll toss me away sooner or later, because you don't care about me. I led myself to believe we at the most, friends. I was really right during that interview, you see me as something even _less_ ]

She stumbled backwards, stopping only when the wire reached its maximum length. She removed her hand that she placed on my shoulder.

[Don't make yourself pathetic, like me. Changing a quote a bit, "Don't deal with an idiot, he'll only drag you down to his level and beat you in experience." Don't let me win, carry on with your own life]

She raised her hand as I started to unplug the direct cable connecting our two Neurolinkers. She slapped me, loud and clear all the way to the other street, "IDIOT!" People turned and saw my calm face, and Kuroyuki's hand.

I laughed, "That's better, at least you are now treating me the way you are _**supposed** to._ " I looked up and my hand froze at the cable, _Is she...crying?!_ Kuroyukihime was crying, not the silent sniffling we make, but the full on child crying, bawling.

"Idiot, idiot! IDIOT!" She started forward but my head turned towards a crash, I saw a smashed car flying right at us, we were just a few feet south of the guardrail, too far to escape the car and hide behind the rail. People screamed and ran, Kuroyukihime shot her teary eyes up and shouted, "BURST LINK!"

Time froze and I fell, arm out as I pulled nothing. I walked up to the car's window. _Time didn't freeze, we just now process this faster. But how is this possible with today's technology, a car can readjust itself if it travels off-course...? There is no way for a car to ge-_ I gasped as I looked into the car and growled, "Araya."

"I'm sorry, he wants to get revenge on you. It's my fault."

"No it's not. You want to make me feel better and maybe even yourself. Don't make yourself part of this."

"Why can't you just accept that I like you?!"

"Cause it's impossible to believe."

"But..BUT I LIKE YOU! It's the first time I've felt this way, my whole life! At school, at home, in bed, I've always been thinking about you!" I blinked, surprised at how much she meant it. "This is the power of love, it's...it's so beautiful, Ethan. It's a miracle." I teared up, and I couldn't suppress the joy I felt. I no longer could.

"If I can't make you believe that I love you...At the least I will die to protect you."

"Wh-what? What are yo-"

"I'd just like to say..." she turned, tears in her eyes as I ran out to grab her arm, "I. Love. You." She grabbed my arm and kissed me full on the lips. After seconds, she broke apart, "I wish we will meet again. I could express my love to you and have you accept it." She turned to the car and shouted, "PHYSICAL FULL BURST!" She burst into light and I watched as she turned towards me in reality, even in the accelerated space. She touched me in reality, and I saw 'Forced Logout'. I saw the floor flying, heard the car crashing into her, the cable disconnecting, and finally, the insane laughter.

My vision went red and I charged Araya. He stumbled back and I knocked him down. I stabbed his eye with a shard of glass, cutting my hand in the process causing him to scream and claw at me. I broke his nose he held it and I stabbed him again and again, digging ever deeper into his chest. I felt hands grab me from behind, merciless forces pull me away and shouting. I turned and was restrained by police officers, who handcuffed Araya and put him into a cruiser. I cried and sobbed curled up then quickly turned to see paramedics placing Kuroyukihime on a stretcher.

The two officers held me back, and shouted as I screamed at them, but the paramedics gave their consent and I got up, sprinting to the stretcher as the officers released me. Police tape was stretched across the area and I answered questions as I sobbed over Kuroyuki's unmoving body. They comforted me as I answered the questions again and they nodded, allowing me to go with Kuroyuki to the Emergency Room. Before the doors of the ambulance closed, I was handed the cable and felt a reassuring pat on my back. I looked up, tears in my eyes and the officers smiled proudly.

* * *

 **Beginning this chapter, you may see no authors notes, it's due to me not having anything to say, so...Just be aware and it's not hot-off-the-press or incomplete.**

 **Well, time to round up this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Don_Orbit: Well, not an expert on piercing capabilities of glass, but I'm sure that the shard won't be able to strike the heart despite your efforts. Because if you cutting your hand, you won't be able to get as strong grip as to a knife. Although thanks for the feedback :)**

 **Tusjecht: Glad you brought that up, someone PMed me about that too, but I'll say it here. It'll follow canon and practically follow the generic self-insert until the end of the volume four of the _manga_ (I originally typed 'novel'), then I'll take over from there. I could have just started from there, but I want to make a huge character change from chapter one to the final chapter. Honestly, I think Haru was a bit too passive in actions considering his past, I honestly would be a bit more violent if I was him? Anyway, what I plan to do is to create a Sixth Chrome Disaster, but with a twist on the foundation.**

* * *

 **End of sixth grade, before Taku's split:**

"Congratulations!" I said.

Taku nodded, smiling tightly, "Thanks."

I laughed, "I knew you guys were meant for each other! Glad you could be together with her!"

Taku enthusiastically said, "Yeah!"

Chuyi seemed more reluctant, "Mhm."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Oh, no! You're fine with this, Ethan?" I nodded happily and waved them away, sighing and inhaling, looking up, _They are perfect. I hope one day, I can find someone too._

 ** _But you can't._**

 _I can and I will find someone._

There was a harsh laugh, ** _Yes, sure. With your attitude._**

 _Is it my fault my parents divorced?_

 ** _Now you accepted that they divorced. I am not talking about your life and history, I'm talking about the way you ACT, the way you TALK. YOUR ACTIONS._**

 _It's nothing wrong, nobody understands me._

 ** _T_** ** _hen don't find someone to "Understand" you, find someone who can love you, comfort you, change you, idiot._**

 _They can't help if they don't know me,_ I heard a frustrated sigh. I looked back at Chuyi and Taku, who were now hugging as a crowd gathered. Now I gave a defeated sigh. _I'm going to find one person who knows me, me._

 ** _As if, little parents divorce, and few divorce because they don't want a kid._**

* * *

 **Present:**

I looked up from the bench, "HOW IS SHE?!"

The nurse that walked out put a finger to her lips, "Shh. The doctors are doing everything they can, but she's suffered a lot of injuries to her internal organs." I sat back down and put my head on my hands. "We've done a full nanobot insertion and managed to keep her condition from worsening."

"You did?" I raised my head slowly.

"Yes. Well, we'd like to contact her family but she didn't have any emergency contact information in her linker. I was wondering if you knew her number."

"Well...I never really wondered."

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" She was in front of my face, and I was about to retort, but I didn't see any hostility, just curiosity.

"I was hoping to, but this happened," I lied. **_Was it a lie? Or would you have still pushed her away?_**

 _I would have asked her,_ I answered myself.

 ** _Pfft, I'm hoping that's the case, you worthless creature._**

 _I will show you._

 ** _We will_ _see..._**

"Ah, so I guess you were close. I found this while looking through her belongings, my sincerest apologies." She handed me a small book and I recognized it as an analog student agenda. I opened it carefully and saw me. When I hugged her and smiled within the accelerated world.

 _How'd you take it?_

 _It's a secret~_

 _Delete it! I asked already before you fought with Chuyi!_

"You look so different then and here," I looked up at the nurse. "I don't blame you, this must be a heavy load on you."

"Yeah...She _did_ say that before," tears slid down my eyes as I looked at the photo.

"Where did you take the picture? It looks like a school, but everything's so...blue."

"Ah, it was a photo booth." I lied casually, waving off my answer.

"It's a pretty picture, you know?"

* * *

 _I'm not coming home today, not until my friend has recovered from the accident. Nobody is here to watch over her, and I'm not leaving her alone in the hospital._ I looked at the message quickly and sent it to my mom then I disconnected from the global connection. I turned to the clock above the door. "It's been five hours now...and her family is really useless. Their daughter is on the brink of death and yet they just send their damn lawyer? They can't even ditch their jobs and run over here?"

The door opened and I ran to the doctor, ready to grab his coat before I realized I was a visitor and he wasn't a student. He asked me, "Are...you the only one here, sir?"

"Aye, how's she?"

The doctor looked slightly relived, but yet tired, stressed, and worried, "The operation went perfectly, her life is saved, but she isn't out of the woods yet." The doctor nodded at the door, "The synthetic protein nanobots are doing everything possible to repair and assimilate the tissues, but in the end...the strength of the patient herself will determine the outcome."

"So you say she's fine, but can die," I growled.

"The next twelve hours is crucial, I believe in her. She's survived that long getting hit, she'll be fine."

The nurse from earlier walked up to me, "You should go home and get some rest too. Someone from her family is supposed to come tomorrow."

"...No. I'm staying here. That family has no worries and really gives no s-." I restrained myself, "I don't believe that they can be called family if they don't worry. I'm going to stay with her and fight with her, even if I'm not suffering myself."

The nurse nodded, "I guess you're right. You told your family where you are?"

"Yes, but they don't care, another reason why I'm here." I said bitterly and the nurse recoiled slightly. I waved her off and said, "Don't worry, another day off in six years is a blessing."

She sighed, surprised at my attitude, "I-I'll get you a blanket."

"No, if I get a cold, at least I'll suffer some. I'm fine."

"Both of you are so strong. I believe she'll pull through. She's so pretty, and you," she pulled my cheek giggling, "are wonderful for a boyfriend. You guys have so much time ahead of you." I opened my mouth to object, but closed it. She pulled up a screen and showed me a video.

"Wait, I'm disconnected from the global net, how am I seeing this?"

"I'm showing a video of her using the in-hospital net. I'm afraid you can't go in because of the air seal. We're monitoring her very closely, I'll let you know if something happens."

"Aye," she started walking away when I started, "Wait! You left her Neurolinker on?"

"Yes, we are monitoring her brain waves, it'll stay on until she wakes."

"Is it connected to a stand alone...network?"

"Oh, no, it's connected to the hospital net, don't worry, a hacker won't hurt her, we have many walls for a treatment level."

"Ah."

"I'll see you soon." I grunted in acknowledgement.

"May I drink some coffee?"

She started and smiled, "Sure, I'll bring a pitcher of coffee."

"Unnecessary, but thank you for that. I'd like to stay awake the whole night." When the nurse was out of earshot, I closed my eyes, _Here goes._

"Burst link." I opened the Brain Burst menu. Closing my eyes, I pressed and opened the Matching List, "Lo and behold...Black Lotus." I saw Kuroyuki's name appear on the matching list. "This is bad, in her state, I need to be very careful. She has the biggest bounty, and right now, only one person is capable of finding out the condition she's in. _Cyan Pile._ " I stared at the screen, "Burst out."

I turned to the door and sat down on the bench, watching the only door into the hospital. "Kuroyuki is on the verge of basically death. If Cyan Pile gets his or her ass over here, they can easily defeat Kuroyuki in her state."

The nurse returned and handed me the pitcher, "It contains the heat inside, so your coffee won't get cold." She also handed me a cup of coffee, which I tried to offer but she declined.

"Thank you."

* * *

I kept my eyes open as long as I could, fatigue is taking its toll, even with the whole pitcher of coffee. The nurse was surprised at the empty pitcher and I apologized. As she left, we waved farewell and I watched the door. "Two more hours, let's bring it on."

My mind was drifting and I didn't notice footsteps until someone was in front of me, a police officer. He glanced at my bandaged hand and scraped face, "May I clarify, are you the boy who was with the girl hospitalized yesterday?"

Nodding, I asked, "Will I be...charged for what I did?"

The officer turned from the door and looked at me, shaking his head, "No. No charges will be brought to you. Normally, I think you would have been pulled aside at least, but we managed to pull some strings. Besides, his injuries weren't life threatening, compared to..." He couldn't finish his sentence and instead waved to Kuroyukihime's room and I nodded.

"What is the damage?"

"He lost an eye, had a broken nose, and broke a few ribs," he raised an eyebrow, "Impressive that you broke the ribs."

I shrugged, "Martial arts, basic military combat maneuvers, and simple weight training made me stronger than I look."

He got up from the bench, "I see. Quite a resume. I'm praying she gets well as well."

"Thank you," I bowed as I stood and he caught me.

"No need," the officer left the hospital and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me! May I know your name? Just so, I can contact you in case something pops up again?"

"Hideki! I can't stay any longer, I must get back on duty."

"It's good!"

For an hour and a half, it was uneventful, until I saw Taku and seeing my frantic waves, he looked up and noticed me. He nodded and waved in return. I waved him over but he shook his head and pointed at the sign. I tilted my head in question and nodded. "You don't have to-..." He turned away from me and covered his mouth and I widened my eyes. "NONONO! Burst link!" I saw the evil gleam in his eyes as he spoke the words that could end Kuroyukihime's accelerated life.

I brought up the matching list and saw only 'Black Lotus' then after a second 'Cyan Pile' appeared and I jammed my finger onto his name and my name, then 'duel'. The entire world turned red as we appeared to be in a mine. "Eat that, you fucking coward, _Cyan Pile_." Taku's duel avatar was a hulking cyan figure with a kendo mask-like head, a massive weapon for his right arm and a gauntleted wrist on his left arm. His feet resembled boots and his upper chest also resembled kendo armor.

"Heh, so you found out. What stage is this? Purgatory?" He slammed his right arm into the wall, "Ah, yes. Purgatory, a tough stage." He turned back to me, "I didn't expect you to be a Burst Linker, but then again, you seemed to find out I was Cyan Pile pretty quickly. How?"

"Simple, Kuroyuki was challenged multiple times at Umesato, and each time the duel was pointed at Chuyi. Now...she has a virus in her Neurolinker, that backdoor virus allowed anyone who used the Global net to challenge someone at Umesato. The only person who could do that, get so close to the point of using a direct cable..."

Taku stared at me for a moment before he realized I wanted him to finish the thought, "Me."

"All in one moment."

He stood up straighter, "You don't know how it felt to be betrayed by a friend. How did it feel? Directing with her, _on her bed_. Did you enjoy touching her?"

"I didn't do anything but search her memory."

"Yes...I know, but the thing is, I am her boyfriend, you are not. I could have done it and we shared the blame. But what about you? You did it without her knowing. She was always kind to you and you took advantage of it. Brooding, _hiding, **pushing yourself away.**_ Just to have her comfort you. She seems to have more fun helping you, than being with _me_."

"Is that why you seemed to be in a hurry when you asked her out?"

"No, I _was_ hurrying, if things continued, you two would end up together, and I'd be left alone, just because of _you_. I was happy when she accepted me, I thought it allowed her to do something practical." He rushed up to me, "She could brag to her friends about her boyfriend, about a nice marriage..."

"You thought she chose you out of self-interest?!"

"Well, I do have to offer some things, top-of-the-class, kendo champion. You? You just sit there, play games, _brood_. I practically killed myself to make myself better, but no! It didn't work out well."

"No, you're wrong, it's because of Brain Burst, not real effort."

He scoffed then charged, "SURE IT IS, EVEN IF SUCH, WHEN HAVE YOU PUT ANY EFFORT AT ALL?"

"When and how did you become one? I'd just like to ask."

"Heh...my kendo team captain is my 'guardian', a close associate of the Blue King. He's got high hopes for me, to the point I became a cadet in the royal guard. All a year ago. You may believe you can beat me in everything, but you won't beat me in the accelerated world." He stabbed a creature on the wall and pointed his right arm weapon at me, "I'll teach you my power, and that pathetic avatar of YOURS!"

"You won't beat me. You can't beat me in games. What you said is the opposite, you beat me in everything, but I will win here. Because this is a game."

He charged and stabbed, "IN THAT CASE, YOU'LL LOSE THE ONE AND ONLY THING YOU ARE SO PROUD OF!" _My character may be at a disadvantage, but **I** am not, but I still need room._ I dodged his stab and he swung, which I kicked toward the floor. Then I punched and hit his face.

"ARGH! HOW?!"

I put my fists up, "You have had kendo training, and you have a sword to use it with. On the other hand, I've received hand-to-hand combat between the military from my father, and martial arts from my mother. I'm basically on the same level as you. My character fits perfectly in my experience."

"H-HOW?! THEY SHOULD HAVE NO TIME TO TEACH YOU THOSE!"

"They may have divorced when I was ten, but they taught me as early as six years old. My father did most of the teaching until their divorce, then my mother took over for another two years before stopping. I was disappointed, but I still continued on my own." He roared and swung, which I rolled to avoid and sprinted to the elevator on the other side of the room. I felt a sting on my neck and raised my arm at the moment a stake would cut it off. Unfortunately, that motion allowed the stake to destroy my arm from the elbow. I yelled and he ran up to me and kicked me with such force I dropped to half health when I went into the elevator cart.

I slammed my fist onto the roof button and sidestepped the stab that came between the doors. Taku chuckled as the elevator rose, "I'll be at the roof sooner or later~"

* * *

I went up the elevator shaft and went to the top of the building, seeing the strange buildings and the color of the sky. Looking around, I noticed people were watching.

"How? This is the hospital-net."

I heard walking behind me, "Because I connected to the Global Net."

"Why?" He charged me.

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT! Don't get so distracted!" His arm pierced the floor and I ran forward and kicked his chest, and then made an uppercut on chin. He raised his arm and tried to strike, but I struck his arm multiple times, lowering his health and made a right hook, snapping his head to the side. I got ready to punch when I faltered and he seemed to grin hungrily, "Stayed up too late protecting the Black Lotus eh? SPLASH STINGER!" I got shot back and landed with a thud. I breathed heavily and got up, raised by my elbow.

"I'd just like you to know, Chuyi doesn't want you to be the best in the class, or a champion, of kendo, or anything. She just wants you to be yourself."

"No, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HER! Do you know?" He got up close to my face, "Do you know? How many times I was talking to her? How many times she gets a sad look on her face because of you?"

"..." I stayed silent, unbelieving. He stomped on my foot and I grunted.

"Just disappear, fuck off. The way you acted caused me, Chii-chan, and you to be stuck in this toxic swamp, with no escape." He raised his weapon arm, calmly aiming it at me and saying, "Spiral Gravity Driver." He jumped up and slammed it down on me, bringing me down all the way to the ground floor and my scream lost in the crashes. I heard loud laughter, "MAN! YOU STILL LIVE! No worries! I win regardless. I have all the time I want, eight minutes is enough."

I looked up and saw a magnificent bed. I already knew who was sleeping in it. I crawled slowly, breathing heavy, limbs broken, over to the bed and leaned over the railing. "Kuroyuki...I-I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in my eyes, "I couldn't protect you. Taku's going to beat me...and you. It's my fault. All mine. I got you in this. I got him angry. I blinked. I-If only I challenged you instead. We could have kept this up for hours, challenging, tie, challenging, tie, until you woke up." Tears fell onto her face as I put my hand on her cheek. "Now you are gone. I can't believe that I didn't have the smarts to challenge yo-"

I blinked then chuckled, and laughed bitterly, "This is why I'm a crow. I brood. I dwell on my mistakes and past. I don't look forward, look up. I wish to be like you, to continue on, to leave this hell hole and fly high above others. But I never take the chance to flap my wings and fly away. I'm so sorry for not accepting your love. I JUST WANTED YOU TO FIND A BETTER PERSON, KUROYUKIHIME!" I blinked, I heard a slight thump, and realized it was beating. I put my hand to her chest and widened my eyes."You're getting up, you're fighting. If this is the case, I'll need the remaining time to help you. The least I could do for you. I WILL FIGHT!"

I felt a burning, sensation in my chest, as if someone threw boiling water there. I screamed and saw blade-like objects, "What's this?" Then I felt new appendages on my back, "Wing...wings! Strength is not just flying or fighting, but to continue looking up and forward even when you're falling."

I slowly got up and looked at the hole, **"TAKU!"** I flew up and smashed the floor from under him and heard him gasp. I punched up and flew up high into the sky and glared at Taku. "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND SHOW NO MERCY!" I dove down at Taku and avoided a desperate attack made by him. I put on a burst of speed and smashed his shoulder, destroying it and detaching his right arm. He cried out and fell.

"No...NONONO! ETHAN! DON'T BEAT ME! IF I LOSE, I LOSE ALL MY POINTS, YOU DON'T WANT THAT, DO YOU?! If I win, you only lose ten, please, let me win."

"I will show no mercy to a blind coward. It's not me that has changed, but you. I do need the change though I will thank you for that. After I uninstall your program."

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE!"

"No, I've said it already."

"CAN'T WE BE ALLIES, AREN'T WE FRIENDS?"

" **YOU WEREN'T A FRIEND THE MOMENT YOU TRIED TO ATTACK KUROYUKIHIME-SAN TODAY! _Eliminate!"_**

I drove my fist down and he screamed, but my fist was redirected, smashing the roof instead."Ethan, don't."

I blinked at the girl in front of me, with her black dress and two-colored wings, "Kuroyuki? You're awake?"

She smiled as she wiped tears from her cheek, my tears. I reached for her hand and she held it, "It is thanks to you. I heard you call my name, I was almost dead. But you called me, reached out for me. So I fought back up." She held my wings in her hands, "So this is your secret power. They're so beautiful..."

"So now you saved Taku, what now?"

Taku got up and knelt in front of me, "Ethan, I'm sorry for everything." I clenched my fists, "Will you have the heart to forgive me? As a friend who owes you a debt? I think we can no longer be equals, you have a step or couple above me at the very least."

I made him stand, "Fight with me, fight with Kuroyukihime."

"Wh-why? SHE'S THE BIGGEST TRAITOR IN HISTORY!"

"Not anymore. We plan on uniting all the kings together, with or without her. Either join, or 'die'." He looked at us silently, then reluctantly nodded.

"If I owe a debt, I will help you in every way I can."

Kuroyukihime faced Taku, "Cyan Pile, I've wronged you, I should have fought with more honor." She then turned to me, "I believe now it's time I showed you my real form." There was a flash and Kuroyukihime shed her spectator avatar to reveal a black and purple figure with blades as hands and pointed feet.

I ran my hand over her arms, "You look so beautiful, in a deadly, amazing way."

"How? I don't even have hands."

"It doesn't fucking matter." I hugged her and the gallery tensed she hugged me too and asked one question.

"Can we fly?"

I chuckled, "'May' you is the question. I can, you can't." I carried her, bridal style and lifted her up, she looked upon everyone and shouted.

"I, the Black Lotus, former Black King, will make Silver Crow a new King, make him a level nine player and have him accepted among all kings. This is my goal and I will fight everyone and anyone who opposes him!"

* * *

I wearily looked at the flowers in my hand and walked into the room. Kuroyukihime looked up and beamed, accepting the flowers. "You came!"

"How could I not? I also would like to apologize to you...for not...you know...accepting that you loved me." She blushed and held my hand, which was on the rail on the side of the hospital bed.

"It is okay, you like me now, right?"

"Maybe."

"I'll quote you, 'You can't be fucking with me now?'"

"I-I just wanted to be with someone who understood me. How it is like to be alone, to suffer alone, work alone, cry alone, fight alone, maybe even die alone."

"I understand, you know?" she replied and I looked up. She sat on the edge and swung her legs, "I know. After I was removed as a king, I was hunted remember? I couldn't turn to anyone, my Legion was disbanded and sent to the other kings, I couldn't trust them. A-and m-my friend-closest friend-, grew apart from me! I know how you feel, it may not match you in rea-"

I roared and jumped up. I heard her shout but a second later, I was bawling in her chest as she cried too, patting my back as I sobbed uncontrollably. "Y-y-"

"Shh. It's okay Ethan, don't speak. You've had a rough day to add to your rough life. I just want to make you happy, to make your life better. I don't want you to be alone. Never, ever. I'll be here for you."She pulled me onto the bed and I still cried and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Kuroyukihime touched the wet stain on her shirt and moved Ethan so his head rested on her lap, she covered him with a blanket and wiped his tears with her shirt, then wiped her own. The door opened and a familiar nurse walked in, "I see you and your boyfriend went through something pretty sad. Your eyes are red."

"I didn't know he could cry himself to sleep."

The nurse set the tray on the drawer beside the bed, "Well, he did go one whole day without sleep."

"Huh?"

"He pulled an all-nighter watching you while you recovered. Staying awake only using coffee. I think fatigue played a role here."

"He st-stayed up watching me naked?"

The nurse giggled, "Maybe not for your body, but for your recovery, he didn't even bother with a blanket in the cold. He said he wanted to fight and suffer with you."

"Ethan..."

"Miss, would you like another shirt?"

"I-I will keep this on, thank you," Kuroyukihime wiped a tear off her cheek as she watched Ethan sleep.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" the nurse asked, "He's even smiling slightly."

"With his life. I'm glad he looks like this."

"Yes," the nurse walked out the door, "he did mention his life. Make it amazing for him. For all three of us, would you?"

Kuroyukihime smiled, "I will. His life is going to be radically different than it was. I know it will be. He has new but old friends and completely new friends."

"And you," the nurse added as she quietly shut the door.

"...and me." Kuroyukihime looked at Ethan and thought about how he surprised her. She was _very_ surprised when she saw his face. It wasn't full of anger, despite the roar. It was full on despair, of longing. She understood how he felt, of wanting, needing, someone to actually love.

She fell in love with him, from the day she saw his score and barely beat it even with acceleration. But it soon changed from that. It changed to the fact he was alive, his courage, his resilience to stay alive. She didn't know how, but he did. She's heard that most teens would have committed suicide by this time of life, but Ethan didn't.

"I'm so happy you love me back, Ethan." Kuroyukihime shifted so she now laid down and has Ethan on her chest. She stroked his hair and touched the circles under his eyes so dark, so noticeable then, now vanishing. She touched his small smile and he hummed, it grew wider and he moved in his sleep. He hugged Kuroyukihime, she hugged him back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **I might be missing something here, but Kuroyuki said that her guardian basically became her enemy. Fuko/Sky Raker was her closest friend and grew apart from Kuroyuki. iirc, Fuko is also Ash Roller's guardian, and I thought you couldn't have two children in Brain Burst?**

 **I'd appreciate if you would point out if I'm being dumb or something similar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fife. This arc will be the last arc before I deviate from canon. This is because the rest of the stories from what I can tell is getting Haru's wings back. I don't want that in, because it won't lead to my planned end. So, enjoy this arc, up until the fifth chrome disaster is ended. Then it'll pretty much go downhill from there.**

 **For the reviews: Thanks guy, you two made me reread that chapter again, and I realized I had been reading it assuming the person was Fuko. Yeah, not a good thing. Completely my bad.**

* * *

 **Months after the divorce:**

"I don't know how I loved him, why I did," my mom looked out the window as she spoke to grandma. You thought she was talking to me? As if

"It happens, Emily, you fall in love with them for the looks, but don't know they personality, which is a demon."

I heard her move, "Now I have to take care of my son myself."

"Go easy on him, don't blame him for anything and everything," I heard my grandmother speak.

"He's so... _difficult!_ " I heard a stomp.

"That's how I feel with you, but you don't see me divorce dad. If you want, I can take care of him for you."

"He'll miss Chuyi and Taku..." my mom said sadly.

"Now you care? As I've said, you care about him, but you don't know it."

"I don't care, I don't want him as much as Max." I fell asleep, wiping my tears, glad for my grandmother's small help, not hearing the conversation afterwards.

* * *

 **Present:**

 _Ethan, grinning,_ _lifted me up and I close my eyes and when I opened them, we were on a hill, looking over the sunset. "You know ,"He turned to me with a smile, "Just being with the girl I love is good enough." He pulled me close, "I just want to love them, to stay with them, for eternity."_

 _Looking at me, "I'd throw every effort to help her."_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Kuroyukihime woke up and looked at Ethan, who was breathing softly. She woke him up to direct for a moment, which may have caused this dream. She wondered, "Is what you said in my dream what you think? Ethan?"

He mumbled and slapped his hand on her breast and she gasped, and heard, "Stupid alarm clock...Just a few more minutes. I don't want to go to school yet." His hand slid off and he turned the other way, facing away from her. She smiled at him dreaming and shook him slightly.

"Ethan, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Mmph, just _wait_ a bit mom..."

"Ethan!"

He shoved Kuroyukihime, "Just shut up!" She yelped as she started falling off the bed and grabbed his arm. He woke up as he fell too.

""AAAH!"" They landed with Kuroyukihime laying on the floor, arms spread and legs spread. Ethan was kneeling on top of her, with his pelvis rubbing against hers, one arm holding hers down, and one on her breast. He reacted first, scrambling off and curling up in a corner.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry Kuroyuki." She got up and crawled over, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"For what?"

He looked at her strangely, "For pushing you, and ending up like...that."

She touched his cheek, startling him, he grabbed her wrist but she held firm, "It's nothing. I could tell your mother isn't very close to you from that one moment."

"..."

"Just wondering, did you feel..." Kuroyukihime blushed while Ethan tilted his head as she stayed silent, "pleasurable, when we were like that?"

He blushed furiously, "N-NO! Well, yes! But I don't want that in my life! It doesn't feel...right at this age! Also," he started mumbling, "I never really embraced sex, I'd just want to be with the girl I love. I mean, like..." he looked away, "I dream of it every now and then, but I don't have the guts to do in in reality."

Curious and unaware of what she's asking, she giggled, "With who?"

"Oh, uh you..." he shot his head to her, "WHAAA! I-I-I-I, I mea-" Kuroyukihime put her hand on his mouth, giggling.

"It's okay, we all have dirty thoughts at times~"

Ethan laughed, "Even you, senpai?" Kuroyukihime opened her mouth to reply when something fell from his pocket, "Oh, Yuki-senpai, here's your agenda."

She blinked at it a few moments then quickly snatched the book held in front of her. She blushed furiously and held it close, causing the black-haired teen to stare at her blankly for a few moments. " **DID YOU LOOK?** "

"I got a peek fr-"

" **FORGET EVERYTHING, _NOW._** "

"YESSIR! MA'AM! EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

" **ARE YOU SURE? WOULD YOU LIKE TO FACE SPECIAL ATTACKS FROM A LEVEL NINE PLAYER?!** "

"YES I'M SURE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ethan put his hands up.

She hugged him and laughed, "I won't. I'm just a bit anxious about having someone know my personal information."

"O-oh, about that, I didn't see anything past that picture of me."

"Y-you're not lying?" She looked at him skeptically and he nodded. She sighed, "Well, at least you don't know my name then."

"By the way, can I just call you Kuroyuki?" She raised an eyebrow making Ethan stutter, "I-it's not like I don't see you as a princess! But it'll be easier for me to say your name!"

"Sure..."

"Um, I'll get going now, your family is visiting soon."

"...Okay," she replied sadly.

He started for the door looked back, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "You know...I could have completely avoided fighting Taku if I challenged you. I could have injured myself, and gave you a win, or made a tie."

"You could have, but then you wouldn't have brought me back from the brink of death," Kuroyukihime pointed out.

"Maybe," Ethan muttered, then he nodded, "Maybe I wouldn't have woken you up." Ethan walked out and waved goodbye, then turned to the entrance and while exiting, saw Taku. They nodded, ready to tell Chuyi about Brain Burst, their fight, and reconciliation.

* * *

 **One week later, Normal POV:**

I stood with my hands in my pockets, looking at the open door, then came the shout from within, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET INSIDE!" I stumbled in and saw Kuroyukihime smiling, as if she didn't yell at me a few seconds ago. "Sorry."

I ran over and we hugged, "It's only been a week, but it's felt like forever!" I cleared my throat, brought up a screen and laid down next to her, my head on her shoulder as she linked her arm with mine, "Anyway, so here's what I found..." She looked at the screen as I explained, "Luckily, the virus no longer works now we have an updated Brain Burst. The 'guardian' was executed within the Blue Legion. However, he didn't say anything about the program, he refused all the way to the end."

"I see..." She leaned against the headrest. "It's most likely a yellow as the creator, since they like to exploit weaknesses. Don't worry, one day I'll figure out the reason, who and how they did it." I put away the screen and she sat on my lap as we looked out the window, my hands wrapped around her waist. We sighed at the same time as the sun set below the buildings.

"Kuroyuki."

"Yes?"

"We've managed to claim Suginami areas three and four."

"Hmm. Modest territory, but it's fine, we are three people anyway."

"Don't worry, Nega Nebulus _will_ be on par with the other Legions again. I promise." She turned her head and kissed me on the cheek. I put my hand on the spot with my mouth opened, surprised.

"Ethan, how did it go? Telling Chuyi?"

"Horrible. She ignored Taku and I for a week and then demanded that we buy her expensive parfaits just to allow us to talk to her."

She laughed and said, "Well, at the very least, you and Taku are friends now."

"Best friends."

* * *

 **Later, afternoon:**

"NO!" Taku pulled my Neurolinker off me. "I'm glad I stopped you before you pressed 'Yes'." Taku was pale and I looked at him, confused.

"Why's that?"

"You spend three-hundred points right?" Taku adjusted his glasses that he now wore.

I nodded, "Uh-huh, what's so bad about that?"

He tapped his temple, "Remember how many points you had?"

I blinked and closed my eyes, "After the battle, I had three-hundred eight points."

"How much would you have if you leveled up?"

I quickly did the math, "I would ha-Only eight left. If I lost a battle after that, I would have lost Brain Burst."

"Precisely. Although...you could always contact the 'Bouncer' if you needed help."

"Who?"

"The bouncer is someone I've seen in the gallery. However, I haven't actually met him. His avatar's name is Aqua Current and armor color is variable."

"Variable? You can have different colors?" I took a sip of water and Taku pointed at the cup.

"Like water, it is colorless and if you put something with color behind it, it'll seem to change."

"Oh, I see."

"Also another thing, he is the only person in the _entire_ accelerated world that plays some kind of actual role. A role-play role." I starred at Taku and he continued, "He's hired by Burst Linkers on the verge of uninstallation and works until they are out of the danger zone. So far, none of the players have lost all their points on his watch."

"That amazing, huh? What level is he?"

"Surprisingly, only level one."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "Amazing, must have saved his points for so long then." I nodded, "Well, if I ever need the help, I'll contact him. But for now, let's keep fighting Taku."

"Sure, we need to get you to a safe zone."

I tapped my chin, "What's a good point?"

"If you'd like, a hundred fifty minimum."

* * *

 **Months later after level two:**

I was sitting at the café when Kuroyukihime walked in. I smiled timidly and held out a cable. She graciously took it and smiled back, taking the cup I offered. She noticed my tired eyes and her first question was

[Is something bothering you?]

[No, just staying up thinking recently]

She looked at me curiously and tapped the cup in front of her.

[About what?]

[Do you ever wish to be a King of Pure Color again?]

She sighed and looked down, then back at me.

[Yes, but...I feel as if it'll defile Red Rider's memories, allowing his murderer to rule. Besides, they will never trust me]

[What if I _make_ them trust you again?]

She watched me curiously, then narrowed her eyes

[How do you plan on doing _that_? I see no way. They do show an interest in you, for being able to fly, and maybe allow you to greet them, but...it's quite impossible for me to be back with them ]

I nodded and the plan started formulating. It was risky, I _will_ lose Brain Burst, but...I can't stand her to be separated like me. I want to make her accepted, even if it means _my_ life would be destroyed.

[I...was just asking, nothing else. If what they say is true, then they probably won't accept you. I'll think of a way to bring you back in]

She smiled and held my cheek

[You're very sweet for wanting to do that, caring about my previous position. We both know the feat will be huge]

I put my hand on hers, and my eyes watered. I need a very long time to do this. I need to make myself known and my level high. I also need an achievement to make them willing to meet me. All is impossible currently, and I don't know how I'll do it.

[Ethan-kun, why are you crying?]

[I can't stand for you to be alone, hunted just for doing something a gamer would want to do, the other kings don't play the game correctly, exile you, put a bounty on you, and want your Brain Burst gone]

[I probably deserved it, it's fine]

[Not fine. I want to bring back the full circle, clean the blood, and unite the entire game. I don't care what it takes, I will make sure the entire ruling power as one]

[I can't see that happening soon, Ethan, but I appreciate that you care]

She took a drink of the tea and I nodded grimly

[Hey, I see that you haven't leveled up yet]

[Yeah, after Taku stopped me just in time at level two, I've been more careful]

She laughed, hand over her mouth and people nearby looked at us. I waved back mockingly at the guys as they glared at my luck.

[Shows how long we haven't been talking. Well, at the very least, you wouldn't be pressured because of the huge threat of losing Brain Burst]

[Mhm. I'm planning to win about a few more battles first, then level up and pick my skill]

I realized it was time for my training, to get rid of a weakness I've noticed while fighting.

[Kuroyuki?]

She looked at me and smiled. I faltered at her beauty and composed myself as she asked

[Hmm?]

[I...uh, gotta go now, I have to do something]

Her face fell, but she nodded and disconnected the direct cable, handing it back to me. I took it, coiled the cable, and stuffed it into my back pocket. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you asking to talk, I was hoping you'd do it one day." She looked away, "But I believed you never would."

I hugged her, "Don't worry, considering how I acted when we first met, I wouldn't be surprised." She froze and blushing, looked at me, then hugged me back. I helped her stand and asked, "Are you going to leave too?" She nodded and we paid the bill before walking out.

As we neared my house, Kuroyukihime looked at me, "What do you want to do right now?" I froze, I didn't want to tell her what I was doing, it would freak her out. I have to do this, because if I don't, I'd be losing more battles. Why? Well, my most notable feature is _flight,_ the first flying avatar. My strength with that is an advantage against physical attackers and I use flight to combo and use special moves; my weakness is my lack of mobility, making me a sitting duck against the ranged avatars, or crow in this case but...people don't _shoot_ crows, they shoot _ducks_...but you get the point. Lately, I've installed a program that imitates a person shooting a gun. It allows me to set it to fire at random, or at a certain interval, now this itself won't be useful, so I've also done this with pain reduction to _none_.

Having that option puts a more realistic feel to it, and allows me to act if I _do_ get shot, in reality or in the game. Because either way, I'd be facing some kind of death. As I said, it'll freak her out, I'm sure. She wouldn't approve of me practically shooting myself now, would she? "Well, it's a bit personal Kuroyuki, I don't feel comfortable telling you."

She understood and held my hand tightly, "If it ever gets stressful, tell me, will you? I'll be here to help." I laughed inwardly, having a virtual gun shooting at you with pain setting to the max _is_ stressful, but the way she'd 'help' here is to force me to get rid of program, which I don't want. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Really though, I should have walked _you_ home," she shook her head and we waved at each other before I shut the door gently. I went into my room and closed the door, then sat down cross-legged, then activated the program.

* * *

I was sitting on a chair, and adjusted the gun to aim at my chest, then waited with my eyes closed. When I heard hammer click, I opened them and waited patiently. _Point blank range...with a pistol._ I smiled grimly. I saw the trigger pull as if someone was shooting the gun and I leapt to the side. Not fast enough, the bullet hit me and I got up to see [Abnormal brain wave detected. Disengaging full drive]

I sighed and clutched my chest at the heart. I breathed heavily, still feeling the pain. I looked at the screen and opened the app again. Once again, I ended up in the dark room. I watched the pistol again, and when the hammer clicked, I watched it intently. Suddenly, I was forced to log out.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Hello big brother!" I saw a a small girl with red eyes. She had red hair and in two pigtails with two blue bowties. I noticed she was wearing a white blouse with a blue stringtie.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" I crossed my arms.

" Tomoko Saito, you might not remember me, since we met when we were young; we're cousins. I'm in fifth grade now."

I shook my head, "No, I was old enough to remember."

She tilted her head, "How do you know?"

I glared at my 'cousin', "Because if you remember, _I_ do, _and_ if you remember, that's when my life went downhill." She stopped and then nodded.

"Oh, in that case, I'll make something to eat and we'll take about it, okay?"

"Whatever," I grunted.

"Okay!" She ran out of the room and I heard clattering. I opened up my home email and looked at the mail to my mom, it went something along the lines of her cousins, the Saitos, are going on a business trip overseas and my mom went to Shanghai. She also told me to contact her if I need anything and that she'll return in a few days.

She came back in after a few minutes and said as she held out the cookies, "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this!" She bowed, "I hope we can get along!"

I reluctantly bowed in return, "Yeah, hope we can get along." She frowned at my aloof nature, but then again, I never opened up to anyone but Kuroyukihime, and that was recently too. I took a cookie and ate it in one gulp. I nodded in approval and she smiled. As I took another, "So...how did you get here?"

She smiled, "Oh, the moment we landed, I took off straight to your house."

"Uh-huh..." I looked up at her. She stood up and went out, then returned after a moment with tea. The bedside drawer was full but I told her to put it on my desk. As she moved the food, I went outside and grabbed a chair. Bringing it inside, I asked, "Cushion chair, or swivel chair?"

"I'll take the cushion." I slid the chair over and she sat down, I sat down on the swivel chair, then spun, eating more. I stopped myself and drank some tea, then she asked, "So, how is life in middle school?"

"Boring, hell," I replied instantly, "Only have a few friends." I saw her open her mouth and I added, "I choose not to. I make myself a target to observe others." I wrinkled my nose, "Not a lot of people impress me."

She stared at my will to avoid a conversation, "Really? Could you tell more?"

"I guess about my childhood friends..."

* * *

"You mentioned a girl who helped you. A friend of yours?"

I looked up at the clock, a few hours has passed. I sighed, "Well, another...she didn't really become my..." I coughed, "friend until she decided she wanted to help me with my bullying problems."

"Bullying?"

"Well, let's go with 'exploitation problems'. This guy was too poor to get his own food, so he forced me to pay for him."

She showed disbelief, "Really? That's horrible." I felt like she faked it, but I left the thought alone.

"Uh-huh. So my friend made a plan to handle the dude, it worked out pretty well," I smirked slightly. I noticed she was watching me, and we stayed silent after that, "What?"

"Oh. I was waiting for you to tell me what happened next," she uttered. I nodded and my chest tightened as I remembered. She looked at me as my eyes teared up, "Something wrong?"

"I-I am not going to talk about what happened next," I sharply said, "It's too painful, and you won't understand."

"I will," she said softly, "I promise."

I shook my head as I got up, "No thanks. I'll go shower." I gathered my pajamas and went inside the bathroom. I turned on the water and let the tub fill up. I sank into the water and sighed contently as my body warmed up. I thought about Tomoko, just curious why I don't know her, nothing else...my heart is only for Kuroyukihime, mind you. I looked at the relative home servers and noticed none from Saito. _Strange, there's nothing at all. This is becoming a bit suspicious...wait, there was that one time we went to grandfather's house for his birthday._

I clicked on the family photo and saw everyone. "Ah, I see now. Everything." Then the door opened and I saw Tomoko wearing only a towel around her. I glared as she looked inside. "Really now?"

She giggled, "Well, we are cousins, so it doesn't matter, right?"

"..." I stared, narrowing my eyes.

"You're making me uncomfortable, don't stare at me so intently like that!" she complained.

"Burst Linker," I frowned, "You're a Burst Linker, what exactly do you want?"

She gave a fake laugh, "Berr...st? I don't kn-" I slammed my fist against the water and yelled at her.

"I'm not a dumbass!" She started, "Those tan lines, you _won't_ have those unless you have a neurolinker since the beginning of your life!" I leaned back, smiling calmly, "If all this is fake, I can easily call mom and have her contact Saito-san. Simple."

"You wouldn't do that."

I laughed harshly, "We both know, I don't want to face her any more than dad."

She leaned against the door, "To think I've spent three days to set this all up." I scoffed and stood up, pointing at her, water dripping on the floor. She and I glared at each other she smirked, "Good job."

"Hmm," I closed my eyes and thought, then opened them, "Ahh, I see."

"What?"

"You went through all this trouble, to fight the Black Lotus, right?" I chuckled, "The two of us are close, so you'll use me to make it easier to beat her. Regardless, using me will make her less merciful towards you. You stand no chance."

Her face turned red with anger, "Y-you think _I_ would _lose_? And that this is the reason why I'm here?!" She threw the towel on her hair onto the floor and pointed angrily at me, "Well, Lady Scarlet _Rain_ will take that insult to the most personal degree and whoop your stupid arrogant butt until you take it back! You stay right where you are until we duel!" She stepped forward threateningly and started to speak when she slipped on the towel she threw down, falling forward. I calmly caught her and she was facing my 'male pride' I blinked and saw her staring and threw her back.

"THAT'S IT! GO GET YOUR NEUROLINKER AND FACE ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

She screamed back, "I'LL KILL YOU AND MAKE SURE NOTHING'S LEFT!" She stormed out and I quickly dried myself, then putting on a shirt, called someone using the video function.

"Hey...Kuroyuki?" When she answered, she looked at me.

"Hey, Ethan, something wrong?" She saw my staring at the screen and looked at herself. She giggled and snapped her fingers at the screen, making me snap out of my revere. "Don't stare at me like that."

"Sorry," I coughed, "I'm a guy." Rubbing my temples, and looked around.

"Just finished taking a bath too?"

"In a way..."

She smiled mischievously, "Since you saw me like this, you have to let me see you like this too~" I saw the screen move and I yelped.

"A-anyway! Do you know someone named Scarlet Rain? Burst Linker?"

She gave me a serious look, "Really?"

"Really. Quick!"

"I was going to go in an explanation, but if you'd want to know, Scarlet Rain is 'Immobile Fortress', 'Bloody Storm', the Second Red King herself." I screamed, "Ethan?" I faced the wall as the door slammed opened, and she looked over my shoulder, seeing the real face of the second Red King, "Is that-?"

"OH SHIT!"

"Oh, my...the Re-"

"Maybe..."

She screamed, allowing Kuroyukihime to hear, "YOU'RE _SO DEAD,_ UNDERSTAND ETHAN? BURST LINK!"

Kuroyukihime only had time to register 'Ethan' when the call went dead. She stared at the space in front of her, "He...fought...I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Is something wrong, daughter?" her mom called.

"Nothing, mom!"

* * *

By that time, our duel was finished, but our duel took ten minutes within the accelerated world. We appeared in a matrix like room and I looked around, "Where's the setting?" I looked at Tomoko and saw her little avatar, I was about to laugh when her avatar started being surrounded by blocks and mechanical parts, soon creating a fortress and my laughter died in my throat. I stared up at the fortress and said one word and one word only.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **And done! Chapter 5 finished. BTW, I'm aware that Tomoko Saito isn't her real name, but this is before she reveals it, so deal with it.**


	6. Chapter 6:THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF MY RETURN!

**So, quick A/N. I promise you, with my entire heart, I _never_ ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ , ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ forgotten about Return of the Black King. I loved this because this is the first story I thought of that would have a different ending than written in the LN/anime/manga(in this case, manga!). The only thing in my way was(no... _is_ ) laziness. Not writer's block, _laziness._**

 **I know what I had planned. I know how I will end it. So. Today/Tonight/ _Now_ I will say it to those who are waiting for that one update. _I will finish Return of the Black King by the end of the winter break. By two weeks it will be done!_**

 **If not...by the twenty-fourth of January it will be done then. I swear. I want to finish this, not because I don't like it. I know I left this up for too long incomplete.**

 **So...run down of the final chapter. It's the final chapter, but it'll be looong as hell. Longer than any chapter I will make. It'll include chapter 12 of Accel World, then the entire volume 4, and finally my own plan from the beginning. It won't be a happy ending, warning. It will rather be bittersweet or as much as I can make it. All kings will be alive, if you're wondering. Now it'll leave only one other character to receive the bad ending. You know who.** **That's about as far as I'll go now. Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating and this false alarm. Please don't kill me!**

 **Just a draft of the aftermath, Kuroyukihime's POV:**

* * *

Yuniko held out the cable and Kuroyukihime took it, plugging it into her neurolinker.

 _"Hey, thanks again_ _Yuniko. I appreciate that you spent your points. As almost nobody knows, until now...I did plan on this myself._

 _"When, you may ask? Kuroyuki...I know you're listening. I made this just for you to listen to. When? Just before that hunting day._

 _"Kuroyuki...I **know** for a fact that you're blaming yourself. Don't," _ he laughed joyously through the visor of his avatar, making Kuroyuki tear up, having heard it few times, maybe never from now on. Ever since that day, everything had returned to normal. He sighed and rubbed his head.

 _"Everyone's heard this reassurance. I want to spend the...ten minutes to explain why. Listen up..._

 _"I chose to take on the Armor of Catastrophe myself. Yes, you heard me. It was intentional. Now, Cherry Rook shooting the wire wasn't, but it worked out in the end._

 _"Next was controlling it. Trust me, it is difficult, but turns out...the more the normal **you** oppose his views, the easier time he has to control you. He and I shared the same view. The same goal. We both had the same...uh...same thing in love. Chrome Flacon...Saffron Blossom. Silver Crow...Black Lotus. We both were the only ones to truuly love someone. Where we would die for one another. Both...Fal..._ his voice cracked, _"Both Fal and I wanted the game to not fight each other anymore._

 _"So he grew to like me. The disaster suppressed. He gave me a chance. It was a pact with the devil. If I failed, he takes me over. If I succeed, look at you Kuroyuki. Good, right? All part of the master plan!"_

 _"You did so much for me. Gave me new life. Gave me new meaning. Breathed new life into me. Helped me find love...So, as much as you dislike this, I did it to pay you back...Not that it meant much to me anyway...the advantages are nice, but I was losing interest in the game. Hey,"_ he spread his arms, _"At least you will get all my points! My time is almost up. It's very short when you need to sat important things. Really bothersome."_ Ethan looked directly at the screen.

 _"Kuroyukihime. Thank yoh for everything you've done. I love you. Keep your life as great as it could possibly be, with, or without me. Whether you choose to leave me alone after this, I understand. But, Black Princess...I love you, really do. With all my heart. From the deepest depths of my shattered may as well be my final farewell...One last time! Kuroyukihime! I love y-"_

When the playback ended, Kuroyukihime was in tears, "I love you too...!" Yuniko patted her back as Kuroyukihime cried into her chest.

* * *

 **There it is. part of the final chapter. I'm sure you guessed who will die in the Brain Burst. I'm double sure with my 'hint' you got it correct. I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long! My three weeks max. If it's not up, _PM ME TO ASK FOR MY PROGRESS! I DON'T MIND! I'M NOT PUTTING IT ASIDE ANY LONGER!_**

 **Thank you for reading this far and happy holidays~**


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

**Well, let's get right to it. Final chapter!**

* * *

Kuroyukihime clenched her fist tightly as Ethan rested his chin on his forearms that were lain on the tabletop, "I don't see anyt-"

He was stopped abruptly as the fist flew at him and hit his nose. The noise in the room immediately stopped and Kuroyukihime looked at him in horror before covering her mouth, "I-I-Ethan! I didn't mean it!"

Kuroyukihime scrambled up and went to him as he waved her off, crunching his nose back into place and pinching it to stop the bleeding. Kuroyukihime quickly guided him to the restroom.

They entered and Kuroyukihime quickly grabbed paper towels to wipe his chin and blot the blood that were on his upper face. Ethan splashed cold water onto his face and allowed her to pat it dry before glancing at her with a look of confusion. He blew his nose to clear the snot and trashed the wad and asked, "Are we in the girls' restroom or boys'?"

Kuroyukihime blinked and Ethan quickly ran for the door as Kuroyukihime pulled him back. Just in time as it swung open and a crimson-haired third year walked through, glancing at them. "Shimon?" Ethan asked and Kuroyukihime gasped.

"President?"

He sighed, "I won't say a thing. Just clean up that bloody mess by the sink and watch out for the first time."

Ethan stood uncomprehendingly and shouted, "We didn't do it!"

"I know," came the reply, "Just messing with you. Watch your reputation, Vice-President. They didn't know you could break a boys' nose."

* * *

Taku gave a moment of thought on the way back, "I'll take a shot at why the Red King wants to be here."

Ethan shrugged and Kuroyukihime nodded. Taku thought for a moment more then nodded, "Okay. It all fits in a way. What may be going on is that she wants to get close to you, posing as your sibling.

"Once she achieves that, she'll request of you to leave your legion temporarily to help her."

"How?" Ethan asked.

"First off, she could create a story where she is being targeted constantly, having her points slowly drained due to the legion members challenging her."

Kuroyukihime stood, "That's just foolish! Nobody will fall for a trick like that!" She noticed movement to her left and saw Ethan pointing a thumb at himself., "You wouldn't!"

He impassively kept his thumb up, "I would. You know me, Kuroyuki."

Kuroyukihime flinched and nodded, Takumu sighing, "Well, I'm glad we got that solved. Just curious, her in-game name is Scarlet Rain? Why not Red Rain?"

Ethan answered, "The original Red was killed. Red Rider. Right? Kuroyuki?"

She gave no answer and only when Taku turned, Ethan did so too. "Master, what's wr-" Ethan held up a hand over his mouth.

"I forgot," Ethan solemnly commented, and the pieces clicked in Taku's mind. "I'm sorry, Kuroyuki."

"No..." Kuroyukihime replied. "I did this to myself. My reaction is so naive. I thought I'd put it in the past..." She trembled, "Now...the only person that I don't see as an enemy is myself. Even through all my planning...Look at me."

She felt one hand on both of her shoulders and Kuroyukihime looked upc seeing Ethan's determined eyes, "Shut up, Princess. I won't be your enemy. No matter what the hell happens, I won't. You helped me. Hell! Not even helped! You gave me a second life. I rose from the ashes! I owe you everything. As a person, and as a 'child.'"

"Eth-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted and pointed a thumb at his chest, "I'm not going to be an enemy of yours no matter the case! I would die protecting you, or die by your hand before it happens! I swear my Brain Burst on that. If it happens, you'll see me leave the game soon!"

He was wrapped in an embrace, Kuroyukihime saying, "You don't need to do that."

Kuroyukihime relaxed as he hugged her back, "No...it is necessary."

"This is why I love you."

They heard a cough and Kuroyukihime pushed away from Ethan quickly, blushing slightly as both boys smiled.

* * *

When the trio entered the room, Yuniko looked up from the couch, "Finally you're ba-"

She stood up and walked over to Kuroyukihime, looking up while observing. The staredown was amusing to Ethan as his 'sister' was practically two heads shorter than Kuroyukihime.

"So this is the Black King...I see. If it was night, I wouldn't even be able to see you."

"And you are quite red yourself. Is there someone in the room causing that?"

Yuniko went up on her toes and Ethan grabbed her hair, "Enough."

Taku came through the door, "Sorry I fell...behind?"

* * *

After they had gone through proper introductions, Ethan went to make sandwiches for all of them as Yuniko started speaking about how she found Ethan. As he placed down the lettuce on top of the ham, he complimented her dedication, "But why? And don't beat around the bush. Tell me."

Yuniko was startled then muttered, "To destroy the Armor of Catastrophe."

Kuroyukihime slammed her palms on the table, "Impossible! There's no way for it to exist now!"

Ethan blinked, "What is that?"

"..." For the first time he knew her, Kuroyukihime seemed to have difficulty putting words together. "You know about Enhanced Armaments? What Ash Roller had?"

Ethan remembered her explanation from then, "You can actually get Enhanced Armaments in different ways. One...you are created with it. Two...you get it as a level up bonus. Three...there's a shop."

There was silence afterwards, and Yuniko glared at Kuroyukihime. As she was about to speak, Ethan got to it first, "A shop? Where? Gimmegimme!"

"Stop, big brother!" Yuniko shouted, "There's a fourth way. I want the black king to say what it is."

Kuroyukihime simply looked at the table in silence, "Fine! If you are too scared, I'll do it!"

Yuniko looked at Ethan in the eyes and simply said, "Kill someone for it."

He laid the final slice of bread and turned with the tray, "Why? How?"

"Although said to be unreliable, if you drop someone's points to zero, you get their Enhanced Armament. Not the case with the Armor of Catastrophe. It is guaranteed. However...if you do put it on, you get possessed."

"Why?" Ethan narrowed his eyes, "What does that have to do with me?"

Yuniko looked at Kuroyukihime, "If the Black King is done freaking ou-"

"I am _no-_ " Kuroyukihime cut in and Ethan slammed the table.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Uncomfortable silence followed the outburst and ethan pointed at Yuniko, "You want our help or even my help, you stop that damned attitude. Understood?"

Yuniko shrunk back and nodded, suddenly looking afraid. He then turned to Kuroyukihime, "And you. Don't get triggered by a stupid middle-schooler. You're the vice-president of Umesato. Why lose your cool now of all times?" Kuroyukihime blushed and looked away.

"Now continue. When did this all start and _what does_ _ **this**_ _have to do with_ _ **me!**_ Kuroyuki and Taku both understand completely how I feel about being used."

He closed his eyes at the the following silence and held up three fingers, dropped it to two when Kuroyukihime spoke, "The Armor of Catastrophe is a cursed Enhanced Armament that came into existence when a legendary Burst Linker was killed due to his violent fighting style. He said, 'I curse this world. Infect, I will always resurrect.' It was true. Four times someone became the Chrome Disaster because they donned the armor once killing the previous owner. Four times all players united to kill it."

Yuniko nodded, "And now another player is infected."

"But it's impossible! I made sure nobody had it the last time!"

"Well it happened, Ms. Confident! Now there's another player out there who is rampaging with the armor! Couldn't you have done your job better? As a _king?_ "

Taku quickly placed a hand on Kuroyukihime's shoulder as she started to retort and she saw Ethan smiling sweetly, "Now...would you guys like to argue more or get the fuck out the door?"

Yuniko grew angry, "You're treating this as a game! Do you know how serious it is to the game an-"

"AND YOU?" Ethan snapped, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ENTERED _**MY**_ LIFE WITH THAT DAMN REQUEST OF YOURS! YOU'RE THE ONE FIGHTING WHILE A PLAYER IS KILLING OTHERS OUT THERE _**RIGHT NOW**_ LIKE CHILDREN WITH ANOTHER GIRL BECAUSE YOU MUST HAVE YOUR EGOS STROKED!" He threw the tray across the tray across the room, sending the food flying and plates shattering. He leaned in close to Yuniko, "If you two girls cannot learn to work together...You find some tool to work for you. _**I'm not.**_ Actually...don't tell me why I must help you. I'm willing to bet the game it's my wings."

"Yes," came the quiet reply.

"..." Ethan didn't say another word and looked up at the clock. "Taku. You may want to leave. It's getting late and your parents will worry. And frankly, at this rate, you'll lose your normally calm self too." Taku stood quietly and walked to the door, stopping for a moment, "Don't worry about the sandwiches. I'll clean it up. Just go."

When the door opened softly, Ethan stood and went for the bathroom, "Leave too, Princess." Kuroyukihime flinched at the jest and stood, "What are we going to do?"

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "Wait until tomorrow. If we can't work together...You and the kings stop the threat yourself. Wait! Taku!" He had already gone out. Ethan ran to the door and opened it, "Taku! Come back for a moment."

He turned from the elevator and jogged back, "For...what?"

"A question I have," Taku nodded and reentered, "Keep your shoes on."

He faced Kuroyukihime and placed forward a hand, "Show me how bad this is. A sample if you have one. Or at least a description since you fought him yourself."

Kuroyukihime shifted, "Well...yes. We need three cables."

Ethan went to the drawer under his television and threw out three cables, "Have a field day and set them up."

Taku linked with Kuroyukihime and Ethan turned to see Yuniko waiting, "What for?"

"I don't trust them. They may access my memories while watching."

"You trust me?" He deadpanned.

She only gave a scoff, "You're the only one neutral here."

Ethan stalked over as he muttered, "Taku is too, between your sissy fights."

Kuroyukihime blinked, "Wait. That cable is short!"

Ethan plopped onto the couch, "Does it even matter?"

She flinched and shook her head, then started the playback.

* * *

"..."

Everybody watched Ethan as he thought for a moment and Taku placed a hand on his shoulder, "I want to bring something up."

As Taku always had something important to say, he gave permission and Taku spoke, "It could be a trap. We are going to be diving into an Unlimited Neutral Field. If Master is taken down...especially with the unique level nine rule..."

"Right," Ethan muttered, "As much as I'd love to see if you two will kill each other, the Princess's safety is much above mine. As a parent and as a legion master."

Yuniko smiled timidly, "Nice guess, glasses boy, but remember. Who is the Red King?"

"You?" Taku questioned, confused by her own.

"Right. So say if I betray you guys or something goes wrong, I can pay the price for it all. You know who I am, and I'm simply a middle-schooler."

Taku sighed, "I suppose you're right. I should really be getting back. I'm glad I live nearby."

Ethan chuckled, "Right. See you tomorrow Taku."

"Well, byebye _Princess_ ," Yuniko sang, "Let's get back to the games, big brother~"

"Wait a moment!" Kuroyukihime cried but Yuniko had already unpaused the COD game. Kuroyukihime looked down at the floor then at Ethan, "May I stay?"

He emotionlessly pointed at the door and Kuroyukihime nodded, "I-I'm sorry." He shut the door behind her and turned to see Yuniko standing behind him, game forgotten.

"You're just going to do that to her?"

"You think I want you two to be screaming at each other during the night?" Yuniko flinched but held her ground.

"Just because we fight now doesn't mean that we'll do it later. I myself am sorry that we pissed you off. It wasn't because _**I**_ was stroking my ego. I want to tell only you this," she glared up at Ethan, "The Fifth Chrome Disaster is my own 'parent' in Brain Burst. That's why..."

Ethan placed his hand on her shoulders, "That's why you were easily angered. No wonder why you said it wasn't a game and it was for you too. You own legion member?" Yuniko nodded, "I see. Not only personally, but reputation too."

Erhan quickly put on his shoes and went to the door, "Make sure nobody robs the place."

Yuniko returned to her former self, "Just get out and bring back blackie. Jeez."

He smiled and saw the elevator doors close, at that moment catching the flash of black hair. Seeing that the was traveling down from twenty-eight, he sprinted for the steps and started running down as fast as he could.

The elevators go down half a floor per second, and running down stairs is faster. _Despite all the technological advances, luckily for this moment and film purposes, elevators are slow as hell._

He left the stairwell and entered the lobby. Noticing plenty of people even at this hour, who even glanced at him curiously, he left the room, the door opening with a loud ring. Ethan stepped outside and onto the sidewalk, shivering a bit as the wind blew, turning at the sound of the door.

He saw the familiar figure standing at the doorway go down one step and sat, curling up with her head on her knees, shoulders subtly moving. Ethan left the sidewalk and slowly climbed the steps, making sure to do so quietly. He approached Kuroyukihime and softly laid a hand on her arm, making her shoot her head up.

Kuroyukihime wiped her tears and Ethan bowed, "Kuroyuki. Sorry for yelling at you and rudely dismissing you like I did."

"It's fine. I deserve it," she said quietly, "I had never done that in a long time...arguing like a child. Maybe the Red King was right. I didn't make sure somebody has it. Now a king is possessed and we have to kill him."

"Not a king..." he mumbled.

She looked astonished, "But...only kings partook in the last battle!"

"Well, then a king must have given it to Yuniko's parent then. Just make sure not to tell her that I said it."

Kuroyukihime stared, "Then...the only one capable is...anyone...but the only person who would is either the purple, yellow...and white."

Ethan clapped once, "At least that narrows it down! Let's get back. I don't want you walking on your own. Not at this time."

She nodded, and stood uneasily. Ethan blushed when she looked at him and gave him a curious look. Kuroyukihime saw where he was looking and she blushed too, before leaning close to him and he kissed her on the lips fully.

Kuroyukihime timidly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Is this how it goes?"

"Honestly," he replied, "Just go with what you want." He put his hand behind her head and kissed harder, eventually fighting for dominance in her mouth, Kuroyukihime losing. She melted in his arms and he held her up, before pulling back after minutes.

Both were breathless and had their hearts beating wildly. "Ethan."

"Hmm?"

"Whose temper was it that you inherited?"

He thought for a moment, "Both were quite short-tempered...but mine is similar to my father's, but how easily is from my mother's."

"Mmm," she replied, "I didn't actually really mean to ask. Ha..." Ethan smiled and lifted her up, "Huh? Ethan?!"

"I'll carry you home tonight. We are pretty young," Kuroyukihime blushed but then grimaced.

"Don't die..." He looked down as she closed the already small distance between them, "I have a feeling you'll die in Brain Burst. Don't."

"I'll...try."

Kuroyukihime glared, "Don't try. Make sure you don't."

* * *

"Where are the rest?" Yuniko turned from the TV. Ethan simply replied that they were getting lunch and then shut off the screen, "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk. Privately. Can you send a challenge? I don't mind getting a few points lost."

Yuniko started at him strangely before bringing up the program. When the battle started, she crossed her arms, "Shoot."

"First things first...I want two or three playback items. Those Battle Replays?"

"That I can do. But for what? This battle?"

"..." Ethan was quiet then faced away from her, "This will be insane. You'll call me crazy. But I want you to listen before saying a word."

"What's so serious about this?"

* * *

"So this is the Unlimited Field?" Ethan asked quietly when Kuroyukihime and the group dove in.

"Right."

"There's no timer...and there's acceleration..." Ethan stepped towards the edge of the building they spawned on, "I could stay forever. Virtual...immortality. My worries, gone. I could do what I want for as long as I want. I could reach my endgame goal."

They caught his mournful tone and only Yuniko understood his last part. He even made a small glance in her direction. The other two didn't understand and Taku placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Hey. Not a good idea. If you forget what you're doing because you spend months here, people will be suspicious."

"I understand, but that's not my real worry."

Kuroyukihime hugged him from behind, "Ethan. Don't do that, okay?"

He sighed, "Right. Let's get going."

He carried them all and started to fly, Kuroyukihime telling him the details about the Unlimited Field as he flew. Some he noted as it would be useful, others he simply nodded at. Suddenly, he swerved and the trio cried out, but they managed to catch the bullet as it flew past them.

"Going down!" Ethan called as he aimed for the building that rose high above the grounds of the field. Before he could land, more bullets flew and aerial attacks swarmed them. Ethan cursed and aimed towards the crater on the floor.

This was what their enemies were aiming for, as the assault stopped. _now we'll be at a disadvantage,_ Ethan thought bitterly.

"So...Yellow. Yellow Carnival?" Erhan shouted.

There was an amused chuckle, "Carnival? That's what exactly I have set up. What all of us can enjoy. I was about to...compliment you in my own way...but I suppose I should respect you a slight bit. Mg name, despite my looks and your guess has nothing to do with a carnival. I am Yellow Radio, the Yellow King."

"So you're behind a-" Yuniko started to yell angrily but Ethan held up a hand.

"Did you create the Fifth Chrome disaster by giving the Armor of Catastrophe to Cherry Rook?" Stunned silence filled the entire field at the accusation and Yellow Radio laughed.

"Of course I didn't!" But his eyes as they looked at Ethan told him otherwise. It revealed that he did, he intentionally did so and his eyes showed respect. "You little fool...I am a king! I would never hurt my reputation in such a way!"

"Then what's all this? How did the Fifth come about?"

"Greed for power," came the simple reply, which angered Yuniko.

"Cherry Rook would never do that!"

"Are you so sure?" mused Yellow Radio. "Anyhow, now with a legion member running rampant, we must deal with him! And as the clause says...in short, anybody related to legion member forced to installation may suffer the same fate if seen fit."

"There should also be another clause!" Yuniko shouted, "If the offending member is judged correctly by the legion master! Which I will do!"

"But you already lost once...haven't you?" replied Radio innocently, which caused Yuniko to flinch.

Taku spoke up, "We should run. We cannot log out but leave using a leave point. One is right over there, but...we need to break out of the circle."

Yuniko nodded, "Right. We can break out too. We have two kings! It sh-"

Ethan shouted unnaturally calmly, "You have something up your sleeve! Don't you?"

"Boy...you entertain me just as much as you impress me!" Yellow Radio called down, "You're quite intelligent enough to be my right hand man!"

"..." Ethan followed with silence. "What do you have?"

"Oh, just a present for the Black Lotus~"

Kuroyukihime stared at the object in Yellow Radio's hand, "What do you plan with that?"

"Just giving you a simple gift~" He threw the card in the air and a large red figure appeared on the field.

His voice boomed across the entire game, calling everything's attention.

[Everyone! Listen to me!]

[Hating each other, stealing from each other...Did we fight all those duels for an ending like this?!]

[Even if this is the scenario the game set up...we are the heroes of the game, isn't that right...Lotus?]

[We fought hard up until now. But not because we are enemies, but rivals. Ain't that it?]

[I like your fighting style, Lotus. If we met in the real world, I'd like to be buds with you!]

[I wouldn't want to kill each other!]

[ _Hey, Rider! You think I'd just let that go?_ ]

Red Rider became nervous and Ethan smiled. _Even they can get affected by love._

[Ah crap. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was-]

[Yes. I suppose it would be true.]

[I like you too. As respectfully.]

[I'd knew you'd get it!]

Rider crowed and held up his hand, but realized his mistake. Rather start to hug Lotus.

Then hell broke.

[Death by **EMBRACE!** ]

Rider was beheaded and roars of outrage came from the screen before being cut off, the last thing seen was Kuroyukihime starting to fight a large blue figure.

" **I regret encouraging you."** Everyone heard the growl, turning to the silver figure tapping in front of him. His wings grew larger. Then another tap. They became swords and returned to wings. He faced Kuroyukihime.

" **I thought you fought him and proved how weak he was."**

"No..." Kuroyukihime whispered.

" **You said you killed him! But I always thought LIKE A KNIGHT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE AIMED FOR THE MOST COWARDLY WAY! NO WONDER WHY THE KINGS ATTACKED YOU AFTER!"**

He didn't notice the glee from Yellow Radio at the prospect of another ally.

"Silver Crow!" Yuniko shouted, "He's only manipulating you!"

Yellow Radio was about to speak but Ethan got to it first, " **Yes...yes...Maybe so. But...Lotus is a coward. I understand Taku's first words about her. A coward she is."**

"Ethan!" Kuroyukihime shouted and the field went quiet...listening.

" **Don't speak a word. As weak as I look you saw I leveled up multiple times during the final cut. My points were hoarded until this moment. As of now...I am four. Once I handle you...maybe I can push to six."**

"Fool!" Yellow Radio shouted, "Why throw away your life? You are too weak to fight a king!"

The wings became swords and Ethan flew up. " **Maybe so. But one thing I learned from the bonuses,"** The swords pointed at Kuroyukihime, " **You can achieve anything."** They flew at Kuroyukihime, who was forced to defend and everyone only stared in awe at the guts of the newest player of Brain Burst.

Kuroyukihime shouted out a warning and Ethan felt a tug on his back. He was suddenly yanked back and everyone turned to see the Fifth Chrome Disaster roar as Ethan flew into his fist.

Yuniko activated her Enhanced Armament and Kuroyukihime quickly ran to it. As the jaw was clenching down, Erhan send the winged swords into its mouth and jammed it open, lest it risk piercing itself to eat him.

"Don't kill him!" Yuniko shouted, "I want to judge him myself!"

He didn't hear and cursed as he realized he was stuck. But he dropped as something blew up the Chrome Disaster's hand and Ethan landed at the feet of the Yellow King, who gave a slight nod as he called out, "Retreat! Everyone get to the leave point! Pathetic dog can't follow its orders! We will meet again and continue the program again one day, black and red~"

"Cherry!" Yuniko cried and the Chrome Disaster roared. Ethan retracted his sword and they pulled away from the Chrome Disaster's jaw, shattering part of his armor in the process. It fell to its knees, whimpering in pain as Kuroyukihime stepped to Ethan's side.

" **Back. Off."** He growled.

"Ethan. I regret what I did. Horribly."

" **Lies."** He stood up to a knee.

"Do you really believe that I will do that to you too? That I am that heartless?"

"..." Ethan looked up from his kneeling stance.

"If I don't redeem myself. What you said is true. You should kill me. Because I don't deserve anything in my eyes. Especially in yours."

"Fine. Then let's go," Ethan grunted. They ran at the Fifth Chrome disaster together, but Kuroyukihime suddenly pushed Ethan aside. The blast from Scarlet Rain blasted both Kuroyukihime and Cherry Rook into the sky before they landed motionlessly.

"Kuroyuki?" Ethan ran up to her as Yuniko hopped out of her Enhanced Armament.

"Ugh, don't worry about me. Just deal with Rain."

They heard a click as Yuniko faced them, "Don't say a word. You were right from the start, Ethan. I only needed someone to handle the work for me. Yet...even though you suspected, you still helped. Idiot. Everything here is an illusion. Friends, legions, even the bond between parents and children. All illusions."

"Then shoot Cherry Rook," Ethan challenged. "You're his child. So show me that you aren't all talk. If you believe in such a thing. Show it."

Yuniko flinched and turned to the Chrome Disaster, seeing a glimpse of Cherry Rook's face and hesitated. It was enough of a distraction for her to be grabbed by the beast. It roared in her face but before it could take a bite, swords cut into its face,making it howl as it gripped it.

Having enough of being stabbed, it leaped up and jumped towards the leave point in the distance, "Idiot! I _knew_ you were all talk!"

Tears started to form in Scarlet Rain's eyes, "I-It's just that-"

"Enough! Let's go!" Ethan changed his wings' form and flew at the Chrome Disaster. It saw him and turned in midair. "How...?" He saw a flash and immediately understood.

"String...if I could only..." He put on a burst of speed and made a sharp turn right just as the Chrome Disaster was about to 'juke' him and dove, making the string latch onto his back. Surprised, the Chrome Disaster could only watch as Ethan flew up, carrying him along, and smashed him into a building.

As he reached etal beam he slowed enough for it to grab hold, but that was Ethan's original plan. He quickly veered around and tied up the Chrome Disaster's wrists that were extended and kicked off the fingers. Gravity took over Ethan quickened their descent flying down before kicking into the armor, smashing it onto the floor. As the shards flew up, Ethan knelt by Cherry Rook, who was paralyzed at the loss of part of himself, caused by the Armor.

" _I...only wanted to grow stronger. Yuniko was leaving me behind..."_

"I understand," Ethan replied. "It happens. But all you needed was more effort. Why? Why did you have to take on the curse?"

" _I couldn't face myself. I was so far ahead...until she took the chance at the fall of Prominence. I didn't do so even if I suggested it. I wanted to stay the parent."_

"You always will be. That doesn't mean that you'll always be stronger. Remember? Sometimes the student has surpassed the master?" Ethan said softly.

Cherry Rook laughed, " _Yes...I guess I didn't think of it. I deserve the loss of Brain Burst."_

"No you don't," he blinked at Ethan's response. "You don't deserve it. But you must. At least be proud that you will protect Yuniko."

" _How'd...you know her name?"_

"She approached me in life because she knew she can't be the only one to help you."

He seemed to smile, " _That's my girl...If I die...she won't get repercussions?"_

"No."

" _Then I'm glad. Where is she?"_

Ethan pointed, "Coming."

" _One last thing. Throw away the armor."_

Ethan shook his head, "I'll need it to complete my own task. I must protect _my_ parent."

" _But...the armor! It will take you over!"_

"If...I lose control...it's my fault. But trust me. I can fight it."

" _Try...at least. Don't accept it like I did...Speaking of which...fighting it may work. There's someone inside. Says...he is Chrome Falcon."_

He saw Yuniko walking up and raised a hand. Ethan gripped it and firmly shook it, "One day, I'll ask Yuniko to have me meet you. We'll talk about games to play. I'll keep in touch."

When Yuniko stood by them, Cherry Rook nodded, " _I want to meet you too. You've even forgiven me for what I've done."_

Ethan stepped back as Yuniko knelt and gave them time to speak. When he heard the shot, Ethan grimaced and clutched his hands as he looked at the ground, noticing that this is the first time he actively caused a death in Brain Burst.

Kuroyukihime and Takumu caught up and after they had checked that they didn't have the Armor of Catastrophe, they walked together for the leave point. When Yuniko glanced back, she saw Ethan with a scrolling through his inventory again, muttering, "I don't see it..."

* * *

 **Night:**

Ethan opened the door home and saw that the lights were turned on, "Mom?" There was no answer.

Curious, he saw that there were cookies on the table, not ones his mother made. Definitely different. "So it's Yuniko then."

He saw her peek from around the corner, the doorway to his room, "Yup!"

He sighed and shook his head. He entered to see her reading comics and few mangas. Sitting on the floor, he sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I suppose I wasted your points then."

She scoffed, "Honestly, I have too much to worry about. Are you _sure_ you didn't get it?"

"Definitely sure," Ethan sighed. "I guess it's the game telling me that I'm an idiot."

Yuniko pouted in return, "Well of course! You think you can actually handle the Armor of Catastrophe? You know how difficult it'll be with a true flying avatar taken over?"

Ethan shrugged and she smirked, "Have to compliment you on your gusto. But are you really willing to give up Brain Burst just for that plan of yours?" He merely shrugged and dove into the game.

* * *

When he entered, he saw nothing but a chaotic purple place. _Want to eat...Hungry..._

The feeling hit him hard but he stood his ground, "Hungry for what, Chrome Falcon? Hungry hungry? Hungry for revenge? You cursed the game, but what will it get you? Where will it get you?

 _You fool...won't ever understand how it is like to love! To be loved! To_ _ **LOSE A LOVE!**_

"I understand all but the last one. That's what I want to try." There was silence, "My parent brought me to this place. She gave me a new life. She did everything for me. But you know...she regrets her actions. She killed a King so she could reach level ten. They exiled her. What I want to do...fix what she did. For her and everyone."

 _ **I understand...**_ Ethan glanced up. _**You**_ **do** _**know that once you own this armor, I can view all of your thoughts using your Neurolinker. I can see everything. I can learn anything. Control everything. But you...you speak with me. You love her, but you can't be with her. So you'll destroy everything you have...just to stay away. Foolish. But it's something I wanted myself...I would sacrifice everything to bring Saffron back...**_

"Anyone would want to. I know a friend who had to kill her parent because of the armor. I'm sure she would want to bring him back too."

 _Yes, Cherry Rook. But...you are different. You are like me. We are doing this for the one we love. Not just a parent._

"Question. If you are still here, in the armor, won't your real life being know?"

 _Ha...I would gladly tell. You're the first to be like this. You didn't fight me, nor did you gladly accept the power. No, this is my Chrome Falcon conscious. I do not know my real self. My real self doesn't know me. We are now separate entities. This one is one full of vengeance. But with you...I'm willing to give an exception. I'm quite tired to dying again and again._

"And I am of this game."

 _Really, now?_ Chrome Falcon seemed amused and Ethan broke down what his plan would be and how it works. Falcon was unsure if it was possible, but he complied. _I think I have a pretty good idea for that..._

* * *

 **Days later:**

Ethan dove into the Unlimited Field and wandered aimlessly, avoiding players and enemies alike. Fortunately, but unfortunately, he wasn't left alone for long. "Hey! That guy is level seven! That's pretty high for someone hanging out here a lot! Now...hand over some points for us! I'm sure you have enough to spare for the five of us!"

He slowly turned and grinned, visor now gone, allowing them to stare at the unnatural color of him. " **No...You'll give** _ **me**_ **points. I'm sure that you five level six guys will give me enough to reach level eight!"**

They stepped back, "Woah! Aren't you Silver Crow?"

" **Wrong...Chrome Falcon. But...you know my legacy as the Armor of Catastrophe and users as the Chrome Disasters."**

They all stumbled and started to scream before being cut off as he flew as quick as a falcon and ate the top of their avatars. Strange timers appeared over their collapsing legs and Ethan walked on, smiling to himself. When they reached zero,shards of the Armor of Catastrophe formed new bodies and they walked away from him, the group spreading out.

He heard shouts and screams, quick fighting, and the occasional explosion. Now and then, his points rose as he swallowed the points from players killed by his minions. Soon, he would get the attention of all the kings. Soon, Ethan and the Chrome Falcon would fulfill Ethan's goal.

* * *

Kuroyukihime received the mail from Taku frantically asking to meet. She quickly found him at the rooftop of Umesato and asked him about the problem.

"Recently, as in a few hours ago, our Suginami territory had been labeled as a quarantined area."

Kuroyukihime was astonished, "WHAT?!"

"I-It seems like...we have our..." Taku adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Tell me."

Taku grimaced. "Master. We have a Sixth Chrome Disaster." The news hit her hard.

"I've contacted Ethan, but no reply at all." It worried her until he continued, "He had mentioned that he will be diving in today, so I'm not sure if he's inside."

To her, this meant that Ethan was either the cause, killed, or fighting for his life. "But why the quarantine?"

Taku grew pale as he looked at her, "Everyone in all legions are mobilizing. It seems like this Sixth one can infect others."

Kuroyukihime's head spun and she held onto the fence. Taku continued, "Even the kings are moving. They are noting that...that..." Taku continued scanning the message and stumbled, sitting down hard on the bench.

"It could fly?" Kuroyukihime whispered and Taku nodded weakly.

"It's really agile...strong...its skin is extremely thick and requires blunt attacks...and one person was reported 'to foolishly fight it, only to be beaten to the ground in a series of CQC maneuvers and killed.'" Taku looked up, "Ethan...is adept in martial arts and close-quarters combat in general. It's too much of a coincidence to be not him."

Kuroyukihime smashed her palm into the gate of the fencing and screamed, "Just when I...Why again?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?"

Taku had nothing to say for he himself was at a loss of words. "Master, they need everyone they can. The infected are quite strong and can easily take down an individual, but cannot think and are slow. We sh-"

"Takumu," Taku glanced up, "You stay. So in case I fail...you can be the master. And you should keep up the good work you're doing."

"But master!"

Kuroyukihime whirled around, "Please! At least we shouldn't let our legion fall. I also want to make sure...that for my sake...Ethan dies by my hand." Taku gritted his teeth then nodded.

"Make sure you get back safe, master. I don't like the sound of a Chrome Disaster infecting players. They say about 60% of the recorded population of BB is turned. Good news we have is that killing the infected release them from their Disaster form."

"Okay. I'll make sure to get those I can."

She looked back and saw Taku nod at the screen. "It doesn't matter how you kill them. Once an infected player was even blown up by a skill...at the core no less, of the explosion and came out fine. It seems to make them super resilient. Finally," Taku glanced up for the first time.

"They are mostly packed at the Ikebukuro leave point. And that's where the Chrome Disaster is purposely waiting for the kings. The Green and Blue kings are already there but haven't attacked because the Chrome Disaster said, 'We shall wait for the last five kings.' And...with the amount of Infected Disasters...they saw it was wise to wait."

* * *

 **-Play Frey's Philosophy from Lanota-**

Kuroyukihime dove into the neutral field and appeared north of the large tree. She sprinted along the top of buildings and decapitated Infected avatars along the way.

Once Kuroyukihime reached the approximate area, she skidded to a stop at the scene below her. The Chrome Disaster smashed aside the blue king with ease, ripped the shield from Green Grandee's hands and used it to protect himself against Scarlet Rain's attacks and threw it back at the king before being brought down to his knees for a split moment, the electricity arcing around him before he dug his hands into the ground and yanked Purple Thorn towards him.

He beat the Purple King into the dirt and charged at Blue Knight before becoming dazed for only a second before turning around then twisted his body in an unnatural way, bones cracking as the Blue King took his chance at lopping off an arm.

" _ **These are the Kings of Pure Color? All together cannot handle me? PATHETIC!"**_

"Silver Crow! Stand down!" Yuniko shouted but there was only an amused laugh as the metallic avatar flew up.

" _ **He is dead! I...am Chrome Falcon! Reborn by gaining enough power from the unfortunate victims of my own Armor of Catastrophe!"**_

Stunned silence only came from the kings and Kuroyukihime. " _ **Only I exist within this body. I**_ **will** _ **get my revenge for what you've done to Saffron Blossom!"**_

"Ch-"

" _ **SILENCE WEAKLING! I want no words. Nothing you say will convince me to utterly annihilate this world! I will kill everyone. I will kill all of the kings. I**_ _ **WILL**_ _**be the one to reach the tenth level and destroy everything in this game!"**_ He glanced at the building and saw the lone figure standing on the tallest building nearby, " _ **Ah...that explains your weakness. You don't have everyone fighting. I remember this...Ethan stating a king was exiled."**_

The kings shifted uncomfortably as he only watched the Black King, " _ **Come...face me. Show me what you can do. You survived for minutes against all the kings! You should be the most formidable!"**_

Kuroyukihime leapt down and sprinted at Ethan, "I will make sure I will kill you quickly, so you do have to suffer any more...Ethan. You _will_ be freed from the curse."

There was only bellowing laughter in reply, " _ **TRY ME!"**_

The armor fell apart to reveal the former glory of Chrome Falcon who dashed faster than they could see and smashed a dist into Kuroyukihime's stomach. She flew back and into a wall, traveling into a building that collapsed down on her.

Four kings leapt into action as Green Grandee went to move the rubble, as White Cosmos reluctantly joined him, " _ **Ah...! The White King is still alive! Unfortunately like Red Rider. I had hoped to fight him one day. So now all of you are back in action...Let's go!"**_

He ran and parried a strike from Blue Knight and smashed a fist into his stomach then dodged multiple missile impacts by teleporting using his skill Flash Blink. Falcon then teleported to where Scarlet Rain was stationed and punched the lid open, surprising her. Before he could grab her avatar out, he opened his wings and changed the feathers into swords, creating a cross as Black Lotus tried to chop off his head. "Death by **Piercing!** "

The second sword stabbed him and he fell to his knees but Yuniko shouted at Kuroyukihime, "Get away!"

Yuniko ducked under the hatch but Kuroyukihime was too slow, the blast singeing her shoulder and pushing her to the ground. Chrome Falcon hovered over the kings, shaking his head solemnly, " _ **You stand no chance at all...How do you expect to win against a common enemy if you cannot even be one? Look at the two values! Sibling! But they are estranged! PATHETIC!"**_

White Cosmos seemed slightly affected while Black Lotus halted movement momentarily before continuing getting up. The kings glanced at both with slight surprise when Chrome Falcon lowered down to the floor, " _ **How about a challenge?"**_

The kings noticeably tensed at the sentence and that brought up a chuckle. Chrome Falcon tilted his head and continued, " _ **Each one of you fight me. If you manage even**_ _ **one**_ _**hit...I'll stand back. Considering that you can't even touch me when you're all together, I think this is quite fair."**_

Green Grandee put down his shield, "Just stand down?"

Chrome Falcon spread his arms, " _ **Why yes! You think I'd just die? Again? Fools. I'll lurk...I'll watch the duels from afar, but be assured that I'm not going to interfere with any of your tiny affairs lest I see fit."**_

They were silent and only waited for the first person to step forward. Kuroyukihime eventually walked up and pointed a sword, "There's a catch, right?"

" _ **Smart...you lose you lose. You need to get one hit on me, but I fight you until you lose all your health. If you wish..."**_ He gestured to White Cosmos, " _ **The Transient Eternity can heal you to full...let's say...four times. That's five lives per person."**_

The kings grimaced but also showed outward disgust. Despite them knowing it may take them all their thirty-five 'lives' to take him down, he shows a outward pride to it, knowing he could take them on easily.

"No." Chrome Falcon seemed amused and tilted his head curiously, "I don't want her help. Not her of all people."

" _ **Suit yourself. I think that will be one king down."**_

Kuroyukihime charged, "I'm not as easily taken down as you think!"

Chrime Falcon nodded and crossed his arms, " _ **So you think..."**_

 **-End-**

 **-Begin Cyanine from Lanota-**

Kuroyukihime cut up at his neck then sliced up from between his legs when he ducked. Faster than she could see, Chrome Falcon stomped on her arms grabbed her neck and flipped her over him as he released his foot, dropping her health one bar.

Chrome Falcon took the offensive and threw forth a flurry of punches, which Kuroyukihime easily parried and as she countered, he flew back and knocked the Blue King's sword to the ground and put his forearm to his throat, " _ **Good. I see that you realized I intentionally said the things I did."**_

"You never said we had to fight alone. Just that we all can fight. Just as we get one hit."

Falcon flew away as missiles hammered down at their spot and he smirked, which faded as the dust cleared, Green Grandee blocking the missiles with his shield. "We have plans. You two continue putting as much pressure as you can on him!"

Blue Knight and Kuroyukihime nodded as Yuniko fired up at Chrome Falcon. He flew higher but the missiles still kept their target. This made him let forth a 'tsk' and fly quickly ahead, sending shards of his shed Armor of Catastrophe at them, causing multiple explosions.

He flew towards the ground and broke the it in his landing, looking up at the kings when they ran down.

Chrome Falcon sidestepped Kuroyukihime's cut and caught her second arm when it flew at him. Feeling a presence behind him, he jabbed forward with it, which Blue Knight blocked with his shield before cleaving down with his sword.

As his wings shook, Chrome Falcon retracted them and jumped back when Kuroyukihime stabbed towards his face, stumbling when he saw nobody and then focusing once he realized it was an illusion. He saw Blue Knight at his front and assumed that Black Lotus was behind. As he realized they were blocking off his escape, he started to move but nearly fell forward as a wire wrapped around his feet. He raised his wings and changed them into sword before seeing them jump back at the last moment. Using Flash Blink, he left the area just as explosions pounded his former position.

Just as he looked up, he felt a rush of wind on his right wing and barely avoided the cut by twisting his swords to catch the left arm. He saw the right arm move and growled, " _ **Honestly...your twin swords are bothersome."**_

Kuroyukihime never managed to finish cutting as everyone heard the crunch and snap, then her scream when the sworded wing cut off her left arm.

"NO!" Yuniko shouted as Chrome Falcon stood over Kuroyukihime who was kneeling as she doubled over in pain.

" _ **Fire, she dies to you."**_ Nobody moved as Chrome Falcon crushed her legs, releasing another round of screams. He raised Kuroyukihime to head level and said loudly, " _ **Now is going to be the first death. For my own purpose."**_

" _NO!"_ Kuroyukihime heard and hope filled through her heart. " _ARGH!"_

"Silver Crow! Ethan!" Yuniko shouted.

" _Gah! It was ghastly!"_ He commented as he lowered Kuroyukihime and fell to his knees, " _Enough stalling. Someone get the Judgement Pistol from Kur-Black Lotus!"_

Yuniko shouted down, "No! We can end this now!"

" _ **NOO**_ _OO! You can't! He will take possession of me if you endanger me before everything is done!"_ He shouted up. Before someone could reply, Chrome Falcon returned, " _ **SILENCE**_ _ **! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY SUCH A BEING WHO TRUSTS OTHERS THEY DO NOT KNOW! THEY WILL ALL BETRAY YOU! JUST AS THE WHITE KING BETRAYED ME! BETRAYED BLOSSOM!"**_

" _Back...!"_ Ethan gasped, stumbling and falling back. Purple Thorn grabbed the pistol from Kuroyukihime's inventory as Yuniko ran down, the rest of the kings following. " _ **You stay**_ _back!"_

Ethan's voice was hollow and weak, growing ever weaker. " _Purple, tie me to Grandee's shield."_

As they were doing so, Chrome Falcon took over and thrashed, requiring the Blue and Green King to hold him down. " _Blue, lob that sword right into your shield and sandwich me."_

Ethan shouted in pain but Chrome Falcon didn't appear, instead the Beast itself. Unearthly roars and howl emitted from the visor and then stilled. Yellow Radio stepped forward, "You need someone to keep your mind as weak as possible."

" _Smart. Very smart. Make me think I am truly blind!"_ Ethan laughed and continued, " _Almost done...The last three must be done quickly."_

Kuroyukihime stood unsteadily when she was healed by her sister and stumbled over, "Then you'll be free?"

" _In a way."_ The meaning hit her instantly.

"No, no! I'm not losing you!"

" _It must be d_ _ **ESTORYED! THIS WORLD!**_ _Must...be...saved. Remember? I am trying to salvage this world...and save you too. White, heal my heart and Re-...Scarlet I mean. Fire it into my heart once my health reaches full."_

Cosmos started healing and Kuroyukihime placed a sword on her sister's neck, "No."

" _Hime...Princess. Don't be that way. You'll lose your child...but not me. Right?"_

"But you'll forget everything!" Kuroyukihime cried.

" _But I'm still me. Start healing."_ The bar raised slowly as the amount of health that he could contain was immense, giving him time to speak, " _You'll lose your child. And never be able to fulfill your promise...but still...this isn't your main life. Right?"_

Kuroyukihime reluctantly nodded, " _Kings...you need to learn to work together. Look at me...or Falcon. He was your common enemy and you couldn't bring him down without me. That's bad. Remember Red Rider's speech? You won't be the heroes at this rate. You'll be the ones to bring it down...But today, after my death, you guys will be the heroes to everyone."_

They flinched at the truth. "What about the infected? How will they see us?" Green Gandee asked and Ethan chuckled.

" _I'm supposed to be the queen bee. They'll be their normal self with plenty of points. All I have...will be redistributed evenly to all the Infected."_

Grandee nodded and Ethan coughed, " _One last thing. Please give the Black King another chance."_

There was hesitation and Ethan coughed again, " _She regrets her actions. She really does. She confided with me and told me so. One other thing..."_ He looked at White Cosmos, " _But that's a secret I will keep because we want it_ _ **KEPT RIGHT?!"**_ They jumped back as Ethan shouted in pain.

" _Little longer...then all this Catastrophe things will be permanently gone."_

As the health neared full, Ethan shook his head, " _You guys are great...listening to me. Keep up the work. Also...allow a legion to be made specifically for giving free points. Chrome Falcon's love, Saffron Blossom always wanted to create that kind of legion to keep the game alive forever."_

When it touched full, Yuniko flinched and Ethan shouted at her. She tearfully fired and a demonic howl echoed throughout the entire game, deafening the kings but they heard one last word from Ethan,

" _Kuroyuki. Your job now. The final one! Behead this cursed body and stab the heart to destroy the final links Chrome Falcon has!"_

Kuroyukihime held back but the howls formed to coherent roars, as the Armor took form into a beast and Chrome Falcon shouted, " _ **Fool! They cannot do their job! Unleash the Beast of Catastrophic Annihilation!"**_

Kuroyukihime swung and pierced the heart. As she sobbed, an explosion rang in her ears.

The kings looked at the equipment they had which was left perfectly intact, as if they had not seen a battle. They saw Ethan's avatar rise higher up before turning into a humanoid figure with thick clawed arms and legs. Fangs forming from an elongated snout. It roared one final time and fell apart, shards peeling off and falling, disintegrating ash and dust into the air. Chrome Falcon rising and vanishing, followed by Silver Crow.

Kuroyukihime, as Black Lotus, crumpled to the floor, getting the worried care of Scarlet Rain, Yuniko, "Zero fill?"

Green Grandee sighed, "If she loved him, and considering his actions, I wouldn't be surprised if she is depressed about this. We shall wait until she wakes."

 **-End(Note that you may have a lot of extra time. Enjoy the rest of the score if you do~)-**

"It worked." Ethan sighed. Chrome falcon laughed.

"What did I say? To them, you'll be a hero because if not for you, they'll be bickering amongst themselves. To the game, the heroes are the kings."

"Now will I forget everything?"

"Soon... I just want a few last words before we say farewell," Chrome Falcon sighed, "I can replace your AI assistant if you'd like to stay as slight acquaintances."

"Sure," Ethan nodded.

"Then I'll do it once I go through the thorough wipe. Next...my identity and Blossom's." Ethan shot his head up.

"I always knew them but...I want the two real me and her to stay the way we are. Hacking myself..." Chrome Falcon laughed joyfully for minutes, "We are actually together right this moment. I'm fine with the way it is."

Ethan chuckled, "Well, all's well ends well then."

"Not really. You have explaining to do. I forced a zero fill of the Black Lotus to bring her here."

"WHAT?!" Ethan shouted and cringed when he turned to see Kuroyukihime. Dressed the way she is in the school net, colorful wings spread open, dress still cut at her chest. Umbrella at her side. "Ooh boy...here comes the beating."

Kuroyukihime ran to him and hugged him tightly, surprising him, but as he started to speak when she pulled away, she slapped him across the face and started beating him up, kicking him at that one spot, breaking his nose, rapid punches on the chest.

"YOU FOOL!" she screamed and he flinched. "Why?"

"Just to help you," Ethan whispered.

"All that..." Kuroyukihime stated quietly, "Just to get my throne back? Even if I may kill another king?"

"You won't. We both know that."

Kuroyukihime sobbed, "You didn't have to!"

"I know...but we can't have people just hunting your bounty every day. So I took this drastic action with Chrome Falcon. It will work."

"So he was never truly evil in this disaster?" Ethan shook his head.

"To make you king again, the two of us agreed that the kings understand how split there were. How much tension and how passive aggressive they were. So we gave a common threat. It was disappointing. Only at our suuuper backup plan, you may call it Plan L, did we get it to work the way we wanted."

"Plan...L?" she cried in disbelief.

"Yeah. Also, I sent a full background history of Chrome Falcon to you. Your sister is as bad as you think. If she threatens you or tries to harm the new unity, feel free to use my final gift. See it alone one day. You'll understand..."

"You...just are that tsundere type."

Ethan pouted, "Am not!"

Kuroyukihime hugged him, "You are. I'll miss you in Brain Burst."

"Eh. It won't matter much." He felt a hand on his shoulder and Ethan turned to see Chrome Falcon.

"Time to go. If not, she'll be caught in the wipe."

"Wait," Kuroyukihime said and she kissed Ethan passionately, he stood still, and returned it with all he could muster and she was gone.

"Blossom and I never had a moment like that in my time...treasure it before it's gone."

Ethan shook his head, "Just go before I reminisce."

Then as Ethan blinked, he was sitting at the desk he had stayed at hours before, unsure of what he was doing, what he was going to do. He felt that something was missing. A part of him. That's when he saw the strange middle-schooler at his door, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE? WHO _ARE_ YOU?"

* * *

 **Minutes before:**

The kings turned at the Black Lotus's awakening, Blue Knight speaking, "Ah, Black Lotus. Finally."

"How long was I out?"

"Minutes. Or hours." Kuroyukihime seemed surprised, "During that time, we thought about the words both Silver Crow and Chrome Falcon had said. It should be time we actually get our acts together. Despite the Non-aggression pact, it proves to be ineffective and contradicting to what we want to do."

Green Grandee nodded, "So, the kings had voted and through majority, you shall be reinstated as a king. We could actually use your help in Brain Burst. Fighting against the Chrome Falcon proves that."

The Black Lotus visibly flinched, "But...what about what I did to Red Rider? I...don't want to raise voices of disapproval due to my previous actions. Can't I simply help when the time comes?"

"Point taken, but eventually..." Scarlet Rain laughed, "We all would try to kill each other sooner or later, right, _Yellow Radio?_ "

The Yellow King showed no reaction to the jab and shrugged, "Understandable of what you did. And you're correct _Rain,_ sooner or later it would have happened."

Green Grandee help out a hand, "Well explain to the bursters if they question you. I'll make sure." Then he seemed to blink, "Ah. Apologies." He hugged Kuroyukihime and she hesitated before approaching. They embraced tightly and Kuroyukihime spoke.

"Death by-" The kings flinched but both the Green King and Kuroyukihime laughed.

"Ah, got the lot of you!" The Green King chuckled.

* * *

 **One year later, Kuroyukihime's senior year:**

"You...called me up here Vice-President?" the black haired boy asked cautiously.

The Vice-President of Umesato Junior High didn't turn and the boy pointed over his shoulder, "If you called in the wrong guy I can leave. I'm sure you got the wrong guy. We haven't even met."

He saw Kuroyukihime shake her head and sighed. Ethan Sakamoto had no clue why he was called up here. As stated, he didn't know her and wondered how she knew him. Oh...he knew her by reputation, but not personally. "Don't leave...Kichirou. Please?"

Ethan froze. Kichirou _was_ his name. His birth name that he never gave out. Or rarely did. But...he never gave it to her, did he? "Kuroyuki?"

He heard an audible sob and she ran into him, digging her head into his chest and gripping onto his sleeves. As Ethan held onto her back in surprise, "Kuroyuki. I'm now definitely sure you got the wrong person."

Yet she still shook her head, "I know I didn't! I know you don't understand!"

"Well, _duh_?" Ethan rolled his eyes. She continued crying into him and Ethan took a breath, "Hey, might as well sit on the bench if you'll bawl your eyes out."

Ethan led her to the said bench on the rooftop and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I wanted to tell you everything. But...I just couldn't face you. I was afraid I'd end up like this."

"Slow down. I still have absolutely _no_ _clue_ of what's going on."

"How about I actually tell you now?"

"How about no. You say you have the correct person, but I'm really lost."

"I will get to it. I promise, Ethan," Kuroyukihime started to slide forward but Ethan caught her, "Sorry...I've been without any rest for a while."

"Just get to it," Ethan sighed.

"Honestly," Kuroyukihime smiled up at him, "I actually like that attitude. You're the only person to speak like that to me. And with an even amount of kindness too."

"...?" Ethan blinked, "Just give me one reason to believe you."

Kuroyukihime thought for a moment, "How about a photo?"

This gained a look of pure confusion then contempt, "I doubt that a pho-" He trailed off as she showed him a photo of him smiling. The one photo she kept forever since that one day Kuroyukihime spoke to him in the Brain Burst world.

Ethan gave a slow nod, "Okay...I'll believe. I rarely give that smile. Ever. There's nobody I know who has seen it."

Kuroyukihime smiled, "It started a day or so be-"

"Time out. Have we dated?" Ethan asked, slightly confused. "Normally, I would be more brusque...but I have a feeling you changed me a lot. I feel like I knew you. You give me a feeling of happiness."

"We are supposed to be still dating...In fact, my parents asked about you recently. They like how respectful you are and that you help them around the house when you visit. They don't want to bear the thought of us split up."

"Oh...does that mean I can break up with you right now?" When she looked up he quickly corrected himself, "It was a question! I...why the hell do _I_ care?"

"For me?" Kuroyukihime asked and Ethan reluctantly hugged her closer to him, "Please?"

"Sure," he smiled, followed by Kuroyukihime hugging his neck, "I curse you...Black Princess. If I didn't forget a life, you basically ruined mine twice."

She gave a light laugh in response and Ethan smile grew wider, "I'll tell you how your second life came about. Okay?"

He consented and Kuroyukihime started telling him everything. How they met...the hospital incident...then how the legendary reckless, but yet cursed Silver Crow fell...

* * *

 **Soo, the preview was basically embedded with the Chrome Falcon conversation. Didn't forget to input it, just didn't know how to fit it. This is the end, but I will introduce a new potential series: Rise of the Black King: The Sword Art Online Reboot. As obvious, it'll be a 'reboot' of SAO in 2047-2049. This means no SAO characters(technically), their places taken over by SAO ones. Follows the general basis, a deathgame, dual swords vs 'the final boss.' That sort of stuff. I'll post a proof of concept soon. As to actually writing it...maybe I'll see once I finally get my Asterisk War ones up. And the second chapter of my AGK rewrite.**

 **I hope you liked the fight scenes!**

 **Brigade signing out for now. A final note for this: Those of you still reading this story(and chapter) and have waited long for the update, thank you for waiting patiently! I appreciate it!**


End file.
